Un regalo inesperado
by Vizans
Summary: Sólo en la Enterprise lo imposible puede convertirse en algo cotidiano. ¿Por qué el equipo de exploración ha regresado sin el capitán? ¿Y por qué Uhura carga a un pequeño niño en sus brazos?
1. Chapter 1

**¿Capitán?**

Bones corría por los pasillos de la Enterprise cómo alma que llevaba el diablo. A su paso todos se apartaban conscientes de que el jefe médico de la nave se dirigía hacia la sala de transporte, a recibir al equipo diplomático, así que algo había salido mal y seguramente la vida del capitán estaba en peligro.

Y eso era lo que Bones creía pues apenas dos minutos atrás había recibido la comunicación de Spock informándole de que regresaban, pero instándole a acudir a la sala de transporte ya que habían sufrido un "inesperado incidente".

–¿¡Qué ha pasado!?– gritó el médico entrando en la sala.

La primera persona que vio fue Scotty, el jefe de ingeniería estaba detrás de los controles observando perplejo a los recién llegados en la plataforma. El médico dirigió hacia allí su mirada: Sulu y Giotto escoltaban a un tenso Spock y a una pálida Uhura. No había rastro de Jim, Bones creyó enloquecer, pero entonces reparó en que Uhura portaba algo dorado entre sus brazos. Lentamente se acercó, haciéndose a la idea de que lo que la mujer protegía era la camisa de comandos de su capitán. Y entonces se movió.

Bones se detuvo y asistió estupefacto a la salida, entre las ropas de Jim, de un pequeño rostro. El médico sólo necesito de un segundo para relacionar los grandes ojos azules y los rizos rubios del niño con su capitán.

–Oh dios mío– susurró Bones.

Iba a comenzar a cuestionar al grupo que había pasado cuando el niño se removió entre los brazos de Uhura. Intuyendo que el pequeño se encontraba incómodo con la forma en la que Uhura le sostenía, Bones se acercó a la plataforma.

–Hola Jim– le saludó el médico con afabilidad–. Mi nombre es Leonard. Soy médico y me gustaría echarte un vistazo para saber que estás bien. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

La ansiedad se reflejó en el rostro del niño que, lentamente, asintió.

Con cuidado Bones tomó al niño notando inmediatamente el alivio en Uhura. Acomodando su valiosa carga contra la cadera, Bones miró a Spock.

–Despejen nuestro camino hasta la enfermería. Lo último que necesitamos es convertir esto en un circo.

Obedeciendo de inmediato, Spock ordenó que todos los pasillos hasta los dominios de McCoy quedasen libres de todo personal. Durante el camino Bones fue hablándole en voz baja al niño, explicándole que estaban en una nave espacial y que allí nada tenía que temer. Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, y Bones le dejó sobre una biocama, Jim le miró con aprensión.

–Mi mamá no está aquí, ¿verdad?

La voz de Jim era tan tímida y mostraba tanto miedo que el corazón de Bones se retorció bajo su pecho.

–No Jim, me temo que no– dijo Bones mirando hacia el lugar en el que esperaban Uhura y Spock tras Jim, pero ambos parecían incapaces de reaccionar–. Tu madre está en una misión muy lejos de aquí y Sam en la Tierra. Ambos nos han pedido que te cuidemos hasta que regresen.

Si bien los ojos de Jim se llenaron de lágrimas, ni una sola fue vertida.

–¿Tendré que volver con Frank?

Fue inevitable para Bones mostrar una mueca de completo desagrado al ver todo el pesar que un niño tan pequeño podía imprimir en su voz. Recordó lo poco que Jim le había revelado de los años que había pasado con su padrastro y la bilis amenazó con subir por su garganta.

–No Jim, durante los próximos días nosotros te vamos a cuidar. Toda la tripulación quiere conocerte. Estoy seguro que harás muchos amigos, ¿no crees?

El niño sólo asintió.

–¿Está bien si retiro la ropa?– le preguntó el médico.

Instintivamente Jim se aferró a la camisa dorada que le envolvía pero acabó claudicando. Cuando el médico alejó la prenda el menudo cuerpo del niño quedó revelado. Bones pasó el tricorder a su alrededor, pero no necesitaba leer los datos para saber que el cuerpo de Jim había sufrido varios golpes cortesía de su padrastro. El tricorder le confirmó una contusión importante en la parte baja de su espalda y un esguince en su tobillo izquierdo.

–Bien Jim, ¿Cuántos años tienes?– le preguntó Bones comenzando a vendar su pie.

Aunque titubeó, Jim acabó respondiendo.

–Casi cuatro.

"Tres años y diez meses" pensó Bones repasando la fecha actual, y calculando que aún quedaban dos meses para el aniversario del Kelvin.

–Increíble– alabó el médico con admiración–. Eres un niño muy fuerte para tu edad.

El rostro de Jim mostró sorpresa antes de permitirse una sonrisa. Bones asintió complacido a pesar de que sabía que el niño frente a él era demasiado pequeño para su edad, y le faltaban varios kilos. Maldijo a Frank por tratar así a Jim y a Winona por no ser consciente de lo que sucedía durante sus ausencias.

Con delicadeza untó la espalda del pequeño con una pomada para aliviar el golpe que tenía y terminó las curas levantando las mantas de la cama e instando al pequeño a pasar bajo ellas.

–Descansa un rato– le dijo cubriéndole de nuevo y dejando una segunda manta sobre él–. Regresaré dentro de unos minutos, ¿de acuerdo?

Jim sólo asintió envolviéndose más en las mantas.

Haciéndoles un gesto a la pareja, Bones guió a Spock y a Uhura hasta su despacho, y les hizo sentar frente a su escritorio.

–Bien, ahora vais a explicarme que pasó con los Urjos en su planeta para que regresaseis con un mini Jim de tres años de edad.

–La misión fue un éxito– aseguró Spock–. Los nativos del planeta quedaron complacidos con la oportunidad de formar parte de la federación. Nos hicieron partícipes de algunos de sus ritos y, por último, nos acompañaron hasta la zona de transporte. Cuando regresábamos uno de los puentes que tuvimos que atravesar se vino abajo y Jim se precipitó dos metros en el vacío antes de caer sobre un río.

–Se trataba del río sagrado de los Urjos– reveló Uhura–. Un río con el poder de rejuvenecer. El río de la vida.

–¿Río de la vida? ¡Maldita sea Spock! Tú vas a las misiones precisamente para evitar esto ¡la estupidez de nuestro capitán!

–Nadie hubiera podido adivinar que el puente cedería y Jim se precipitaría hacia el agua– dijo Spock–. Cuando logramos sacar al capitán ya tenía la forma y el tamaño actual, los nativos nos dijeron que su condición era reversible, pero que debido al tiempo que había permanecido en el agua tardaría en torno a dieciséis días, o veinte, en volver a su estado normal.

–¿Tres semanas? ¿Vamos a tener durante tres semanas a Jim así?

–Así es– confirmó Spock–. Informaré de inmediato a la flota de que el capitán ha sufrido una complicación médica y que por ello asumiré el mando durante los próximos días.

–Habla con Pike en primer lugar, él se asegurará de que Jim se quedé aquí.

–Pareces muy contrariado, Leonard– le dijo Uhura.

El médico la miró durante varios segundos decidiendo cómo afrontar el complejo problema que, sin saberlo, ahora tenían entre manos.

–Lo que os voy a revelar es confidencial, pero considero que es indispensable que lo sepáis para abordar, de la mejor manera posible, el desarrolló de los próximos días– analizando el gesto grave de Uhura y Spock frente a él, Bones prosiguió su explicación–. Sin entrar en demasiados detalles, debéis saber que la infancia de Jim no fue muy alegre. Durante sus primeros años de vida vivió… algo desatendido. Su madre no estaba en casa y quien debía cuidar de él y de su hermano obvió su tarea. Sólo su hermano se preocupó constantemente de él y, en parte, Jim pudo sobrevivir por sus cuidados. El Jim que está ahora descansando en la cama no es el Jim al que estamos acostumbrados, y tenemos que tratarlo con sumo cuidado.

–Será mejor no dejarle nunca solo– razonó Uhura.

Tanto el médico cómo el primer oficial estuvieron de acuerdo.

–Tendremos que hacer turnos para estar con él– dijo Bones.

–Su trato cómo doctor le convierte a usted en el más propicio, además cuenta con la experiencia previa del cuidado de su propia hija– dijo Spock–. A continuación están las figuras que tanto Uhura cómo yo representamos. Jim estuvo con nosotros en todo momento tras su regresión, podemos ser introducidos por usted cómo miembros de confianza. Luego Uhura y yo nos encargaremos de que Jim se relacione con Sulu, Chekov, y el señor Montgomery. La tripulación alfa es la más cercana a Jim.

–Me parece bien– dijo el médico–. El resto del día de la tarde me quedaré con Jim, trataré de que se familiarice con el entorno, y tal vez mañana podamos llevarle en un paseo hasta el puente.

–Sería una gran idea– dijo Spock.

–¿Y dónde se quedará?– preguntó Uhura.

–Lo mejor es que, aunque esté bajo todos nuestros cuidados, duerma en su propia habitación. Eso facilitará que se vaya acomodando a la nave y a la rutina de la misma.

–Me encargaré de coordinar todos nuestros turnos– dijo Spock.

–Perfecto. Entonces dejo en vuestras manos que habléis con la tripulación alfa, y aviséis al resto de lo sucedido pidiendo que no se acerquen en exceso al pequeño.

–Yo misma haré el anuncio general– se ofreció Uhura antes de mirar con una súplica al médico–. Antes de irnos, ¿podemos volver a ver a Jim?

–Por supuesto– se acercó a su comunicador–. Darme un minuto, voy a pedir a suministros que traigan algo de ropa para él.

* * *

De nuevo junto a la cama de Jim, el trío vio cómo el pequeño permanecía tranquilo bajo las mantas, incluso demasiado para tratarse del siempre inquieto capitán de la Enterprise.

–Hola Jim– saludó McCoy sentándose a su lado–. ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Bien.

–Eso es estupendo Jimmy. Mira, te he traído ropa nueva, ¿te gusta?– aunque se trataba de unos sencillos pantalones de algodón y una camiseta, Jim asintió con premura–. Pues a vestirse.

Si bien la idea de Bones era ayudar al niño con cada prenda, tanto el médico cómo Spock y Uhura que asistían a la escena en un segundo plano, quedaron sorprendidos con la destreza que el pequeño mostró para vestirse a si mismo. Aquel hecho le hizo preguntarse a McCoy cuantas veces habría tenido Jim que valerse por si mismo a tan temprana edad. La única parte en la que el niño necesitó su intervención fue con los cordones de sus pequeñas deportivas, pero Bones los anudó con gusto antes de ayudarle a ponerse una chaqueta de lana.

–Muy bien, esto está– indicó el umbral de la puerta dónde Uhura y Spock seguían esperando–. Ahora quiero presentarte a estas personas. Ella es la señorita Uhura, es la teniente que se encarga de las comunicaciones de la nave.

–Hola Jim, mucho gusto.

Uhura se acercó a la cama y le dedicó a Jim una gran sonrisa.

–Hola señorita Uhura.

–¿Me darías un beso?

El niño no se movió hacia ella, pero asintió.

Con cuidado de no asustarle, Uhura se inclinó hacia él y besó su frente antes de pasar su mano por sus suaves rizos dorados. El niño siguió sus movimientos mirándola con un gesto embelesado.

–Y este, Jim, es el señor Spock, en estos momentos es el capitán de la nave.

–Mucho gusto en conocerte Jim– le dijo el Vulcano acercándose.

–Lo mismo digo, señor.

Por un instante el oficial y el niño se sostuvieron las miradas hasta que el ceño de Jim se frunció.

–¿Eres un vulcano?

Los tres adultos se sorprendieron ante la pregunta pues a pesar de que sabían acerca de la inteligencia de Jim desconocían que desde una edad tan precoz su capitán ya disfrutase de una condición cognitiva tan desarrollada.

–Así es Jim.

El niño se llevó el dedo índice de la mano izquierda a la boca, cómo si su mente estuviese funcionando a toda velocidad elaborando un complejo pensamiento.

–¿Sucede algo?– quiso saber Bones.

–Yo… No– Jim volvió a mirar al Vulcano, y de nuevo al médico que frunció el ceño ante el extraño comportamiento del niño.

–Bueno, ahora la señorita Uhura y el señor Spock van a regresar a su trabajo. Mañana, si quieres, podemos ir a ver dónde trabajan.

–¿El puente de mandos?

Los ojos de Bones brillaron con el orgullo que sentía ante el pequeño.

–Así es Jim.

–Nos encantaría tenerte allí– dijo Uhura.

El niño cabeceó de acuerdo pero no dijo palabra alguna, por lo que Bones supo que ya no sacarían más de él. Despidió a sus compañeros y bajó a Jim de la cama médica.

–¿Quieres ver tu habitación?

–¿Tengo una habitación?

La curiosidad impregnaba la voz y el rostro de Jim haciéndole poner un gesto adorable que hizo sonreír al médico.

–Sí, la tienes– se agachó junto al pequeño y bajó su voz–. Es un secreto– miró a uno y otro lado, cómo si estuviera asegurándose de que no había nadie cerca–. Tu habitación es la más grande de todas.

Jim contuvo el aliento.

–¿De verdad?

–De verdad– Bones se volvió a incorporar y le tendió la mano al niño–. ¿Vamos?

Con menos titubeos, Jim tomó la mano del médico y echó a andar junto a él. El camino hasta los cuartos de Jim fue algo incómodo para el niño ya que todos los miembros de la tripulación con los que se cruzaban se quedaban mirando hacia él. Afortunadamente la mirada airada de Bones era suficiente para evitar que ninguno se acercase. Cuando llegaron ante la puerta de las habitaciones, y el hombre pudo teclear el código de acceso, se sintió aliviado.

Lo primero que Jim hizo al ver la entrada fue soltar una ahogada exclamación al estimar las dimensiones de las habitaciones que se entreveían tras cada umbral. Dejando que el pequeño asimilase su nueva ubicación, Bones fue al despacho, a la biblioteca, y al dormitorio de Jim para retirar los marcos en los que descansaban sus fotografías, media docena de holos en los que iban sucediéndose las imágenes de la familia de Jim y su tripulación. Dejando los marcos en la balda más alta del armario del capitán, Bones regresó junto al niño que ahora examinaba una pila de libros.

–¿Te gustan?

–Aha– dijo Jim rozando con cuidado los lomos de los libros–. En el cole casi no tenemos libros de papel.

Sabiendo que los libros eran una de las grandes pasiones de Jim, Bones permitió que siguiera embelesado con ellos.

–¿Ya vas al colegio?

–Sí, desde hace cuatro meses– dijo Jim alzando cuatro de sus pequeños deditos.

–Eres un niño muy listo.

La alabanza de Bones se ganó el interés de Jim, que se volvió hacia él.

–Mamá dice que tengo que aprender mucho si quiero ser cómo Sam, y Sam es muy, muy, inteligente.

–¡Sin duda!– el médico le indicó la biblioteca–. ¿Vemos que más hay en la habitación?

–Sí.

Durante un buen rato la atención de Jim permaneció en el estudio de las estancias de su cuarto cómo adulto, a pesar de que no podía reconocer ninguno de los objetos cómo suyo. Al ver cómo Jim se quedaba parado junto al sofá del dormitorio frunció el ceño.

–¿Estás cansado?– el niño asintió–. Pues entonces tal vez deberíamos tomar una temprana cena antes de ir a dormir, ¿no crees?

Indicándole a Jim que se sentase en una de las sillas del despacho, Bones preparó la mesa para ambos y seleccionó un par de platos en el replicador personal del capitán. Cuando todo estuvo listo lo dispuso en la mesa, dejando el plato de Jim frente al niño, y sentándose junto a él para tomar su propia cena. Iba por el segundo mordisco a su sándwich cuando advirtió que Jim no había tocado su plato.

–¿No te gusta la cena?

Alternativamente, Jim miró al plato y luego a McCoy.

–¿Es… toda esta comida es para mi?

La boca de Bones dejó de masticar y su mandíbula amenazó con desencajarse ante la consternación que la pregunta de Jim le había causado ya que en su plato Bones había puesto sólo una ración de puré, guisantes y carne. El médico tuvo que dejar a un lado el sinfín de pensamientos que ahora cruzaban su mente y asintió.

–Claro Jimmy, y si te quedas con hambre pediremos otro plato.

–Con todo esto es imposible que vuelva a tener hambre por lo menos en un mes– dijo el niño tomando el tenedor con su mano y llenándolo con un montón de puré, pero antes de metérselo en la boca miró al hombre y sonrió mostrando sus pequeños dientes–. Buen provecho doctor Leonard.

La cena fue tranquila. Jim se dedicaba a comer alternando los guisantes con la carne y el puré, y mojando grandes trozos de pan en la salsa mientras Bones se deleitaba con la escena pues el Jim que él conocía nunca disfrutaba de la comida, dura secuela que se había quedado con él tras sobrevivir al holocausto de Tarso IV.

Cuando el niño terminó con su cena Bones retiró los platos y regresó con un vaso de cacao caliente.

–¿Te apetece un poco?– el niño asintió–. Pues toma el vaso, con las dos manos, eso es.

Siguiendo cada movimiento de Jim, Bones se cercioró de que el niño tomaba todo el contenido. Al finalizar el cacao, Jim dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y se echó hacia atrás en su silla, frotándose la barriga y sonriendo con un bigote de cacao sobre su labio superior. La imagen hizo que Bones se sintiese inmensamente feliz.

–¿Estaba buena la comida?

–Mucho, señor.

–Recuerda que me llamo Leonard, pero tú puedes llamarme Bones– la sonrisa de Jim se volvió más real, pero el médico no pudo dejar de ver el cansancio en su rostro–. ¿Tienes sueño?

–Un poco.

–Pues habrá que prepararse para ir a dormir.

–Pero primero hay que lavarse los dientes.

Bones se alegró de que Jim comenzase a hablar libremente, y más para algo tan responsable.

Dedicando los siguientes minutos al aseo, Bones logró que el niño no sólo se lavase los dientes, sino que tu cara y sus orejas sufrieron un buen repaso con el agua y el jabón. Luego supervisó el cambio de ropa por un pijama de algodón en el que habían sido bordadas estrellas y naves espaciales y, finalmente, le indicó la cama.

Jim trepó al colchón y se metió bajo las mantas. Una vez el pequeño estuvo acomodado, Bones procedió a arreglarse él mismo para dormir. Poco después el médico se acostaba junto a su pequeño capitán.

–Luces al veinte por ciento– dijo el médico–. Buenas noches Jim.

–Buenas noches Bones.

* * *

_**Nota**: Bueno! Este es el inicio del pequeño fic que he estado haciendo estos días para la Navidad, y que iré subiendo durante estas fechas. Espero mucho que os guste._  
_Feliz Navidad a todos :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Un hogar en las estrellas**

Su trabajo cómo médico había permitido a Leonard conseguir unos ritmos de sueño bastante flexibles que muchas veces le llevaban a despertarse con el tiempo suficiente cómo para disfrutar de los últimos minutos de descanso bajo las mantas. Por eso el médico no se sorprendió al abrir los ojos antes de que la alarma del turno alfa sonase, lo que sí se ganó su interés fue el calor que envolvía su estómago. Abrió los ojos y se encontró en el cuarto de su capitán al que no vio a su lado. Inmediatamente una sonrisa cruzó su rostro mientras alzaba con cuidado las mantas: Jim estaba acurrucado contra su vientre, con los puños cerrados, los labios entreabiertos y un gesto de completa paz.

El primer instinto del médico fue estrechar con fuerza al niño, pero su sentido común le recordó que si hacía aquello acabaría despertando al pequeño, y este necesitaba más descanso que el Jim adulto.

Pasaron casi cuarenta minutos hasta que Jim dio las primeras muestras de despertar.

–Buenos días Jimmy, ¿Has dormido bien?

El pequeño no respondió de inmediato ya que se quedó mirando al hombre confuso. Finalmente sus labios se alzaron en una pequeña sonrisa.

–Buenos días Bones. Creía que aún estaba dormido.

Bones intuyó que el niño temía volver a despertarse en Iowa junto a Frank. Sin poder contenerse, tomó a Jim y lo alzó en el aire antes de dejarlo caer sobre su pecho para comenzar a hacerle cosquillas. Las risas del niño resonaron con inusitada fuerza en el camarote del capitán. El juego se prolongó varios minutos hasta que finalmente Bones dejó a Jim, sin resuello, de nuevo en la cama.

–¿Qué te parece si desayunamos?

–Bien.

–Pues arriba– Bones se puso en pie y cogió al pequeño bajo su brazo logrando un grito de pura alegría por parte de Jim–. ¡A la ducha!

Los cuartos del capitán, además de ser los más amplios, contaban con una bañera de agua de un tamaño considerable y de la que Jim disfrutó. Bones trató de bañar a Jim desde fuera de la bañera pero a los dos minutos toda su ropa estaba empapada a causa del incesante chapoteo del niño por lo que, para alegría del pequeño, acabó dentro de la bañera con él. Cuando hubo más agua en el suelo que dentro de la propia bañera el médico dio por finalizado el baño, sacó a Jim y le secó antes de hacer lo propio consigo mismo. Poco después, y con ropa limpia, ambos dejaron los cuartos del capitán para ir al comedor.

–¿Por qué me miran todos?– preguntó en voz baja Jim.

Bones apretó su mano entre las suyas mientras seguían caminando.

–No estamos acostumbrados a tener niños entre nosotros. A veces, cuando embarcamos en misiones largas, algunos tripulantes son civiles y traen consigo a sus familias, pero entre la tripulación de la flota estelar no es habitual.

De camino al comedor se encontraron con Spock y Uhura, la teniente se acercó con una gran sonrisa.

–Buenos días Jim, buenos días Leonard, ¿Habéis dormido bien?

–Sí señorita– dijo el niño.

El médico asintió.

–Ha sido una noche tranquila. Esta mañana nos hemos levantado pronto y hemos aprovechado para darnos un baño, ¿verdad Jim?– el niño se giró hacia él y le sonrió.

–Eso ha tenido que ser muy divertido– dijo Uhura reemprendiendo la marcha mientras Spock saludaba al doctor con una inclinación de cabeza–. Falta completar vuestro buen inicio de día con un gran desayuno.

Jim no dijo nada, pero tomó la mano de Uhura que había quedado a su lado y siguió caminando sin reparar en que su gesto había enternecido a la mujer que ahora le miraba con un cariño desmedido.

Una vez en el comedor, el trio de comandos ocupó la mesa que solían compartir junto con el resto de sus compañeros del turno alfa.

–Creo que vamos a tener un pequeño problema– musitó Bones al ver cómo Jim apenas podía llegar a la altura de la mesa–. Pero sé cómo solucionarlo– tomando al niño lo sentó sobre sus piernas–. ¿Mejor?

–Sí– respondió Jim apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa y mirando a uno y otro lado–. Esto es mucho mejor.

–¿Qué quieres desayunar?– le preguntó Uhura inclinándose hacia él con una sonrisa.

–¿Puede ser leche y galletas?

–Por supuesto– la mujer pidió la orden en el replicador y dejó los alimentos delante de Jim antes de preguntarle al médico que quería él para su propio desayuno.

Mientras todos disfrutaban de su primera comida del día fue inevitable que prestasen atención a su pequeño capitán que, con gesto concentrado, se estaba dedicando a trocear las galletas con sus manos antes de dejarlas caer en el cuenco de leche. El proceso se dilató durante varios minutos antes de que Jim comenzase a remover el contenido del cuenco con la cuchara. Finalmente, y con una masa de galletas de consistencia similar a la papilla, Jimmy comenzó a comer.

Para satisfacción de todos, especialmente de Bones, Jim masticaba su desayuno a dos carrillos. Inconscientemente el médico colocó su mano derecha sobre el vientre de Jim deseando que este se volviese ligeramente abultado, tal y cómo era el de su propia hija y el de la mayoría de los niños, un signo de que estaban bien alimentados y que Bones iba a tratar de conseguir cuanto antes aunque la forma infantil de Jim fuese sólo temporal.

La conversación prosiguió entre los oficiales hasta que Bones cayó en la cuenta de que Jim volvía a mirar a Spock de la misma forma que lo había hecho el día anterior en la enfermería.

–¿Jim? ¿Sucede algo con el señor Spock?

–No, nada– replicó con rapidez el pequeño volviendo a su desayuno.

–Discúlpame Jim, pero me has observado fijamente durante seis coma dos minutos entre ayer y hoy– dijo Spock–. Si hay algo que te preocupa estaré más que feliz de poder ayudarte.

–Yo… me preguntaba…

Viendo cómo Jim parecía realmente azorado Bones pasó su brazo derecho sobre su cuerpo.

–Tranquilo Jim.

El niño miró momentáneamente a Bones, que asintió instándole a seguir hablando, y volvió a centrarse en el primer oficial.

–Yo quería saber si podía tocar sus orejas.

La petición de Jim había sido apenas un susurro, pero los tres adultos habían podido escucharle. Uhura fue la primera en reaccionar, soltando una alegre risa, seguida por Bones. Sin embargo, los ojos azules de Jim seguían clavados en los marrones de Spock que parecía impertérrito, pero si el yo adulto de Jim hubiera estado allí no había podido evitar fijarse en cómo el rostro de su oficial perdía parte de la habitual rigidez para esbozar algo parecido a una pequeña sonrisa.

–Puedes Jim.

Dejando el regazo de Bones, Jim fue hasta Spock. Dudo acerca de su próximo movimiento, pero viendo cómo el Vulcano se agachaba, trepó sobre sus piernas y se sentó antes de alargar su mano para rozar con delicadeza el lóbulo de la oreja, deteniéndose en el fino cartílago. Tal y cómo sucedía con la forma adulta de Jim, Spock fue incapaz de evitar sentir el torrente de sensaciones que manaba de su capitán, en este caso una mezcla de curiosidad y temor. Se quedó quieto y esperó con paciencia a que el estudio de Jim finalizase, notando cómo parte del temor se diluía en una nueva sensación: diversión.

–¿Ha sido tu estudio satisfactorio?– le preguntó cuando Jim retiró la mano.

–Sí señor Spock, gracias por dejarme tocar su oreja– Jim tocó su propia oreja–. Es distinta de la mía.

–Es parte de nuestras diferencias anatómicas– concedió Spock.

–¿Cuántas más hay?

–No me atrevería a enumerarlas– dijo el Vulcano–. Pero para que puedas hacerte una idea: podrías estar varias semanas estudiando nuestra anatomía y aún así seguirías encontrando diferencias.

Jim frunció el ceño y puso un gesto de clara concentración.

–Eso es mucho– dijo el niño.

–Tal vez cuando seas mayor puedas estudiarlo– dijo Uhura.

–Puede ser– viendo cómo el niño no parecía convencido Uhura le preguntó que quería ser de mayor, inmediatamente su rostro se relajó–. Quiero ser explorador, ir a todos los sitios, conocer a todas las personas, verlo todo.

Posando su mano sobre la cabeza de Jim, la mujer asintió.

–Estoy segura de que lo conseguirás Jim.

–Incluso puede que llegues a ser capitán– le alentó Bones.

El niño rió ante el comentario.

–Eso es casi imposible. Para ser capitán hay que ser muy bueno, cómo mi papá. Él fue capitán de un barco.

Viendo el giro que estaba dando la conversación Bones intervino con celeridad e instó a todos a terminar sus desayunos para ir al puente, lugar al que el grupo entró minutos después. Al ver al pequeño capitán todos los tripulantes enmudecieron y se volvieron hacia él con gestos de asombro, respeto y cariño.

–Jim, ven, te voy a presentar a los oficiales que trabajan en el puente.

Uno a uno, Bones introdujo a toda la tripulación alfa, incluido Scotty que había sido invitado a abandonar sus dominios en la ingeniería. El oficial había aceptado de inmediato queriendo comprobar con sus propios ojos que su capitán, aún dentro de un cuerpo de niño, seguía estando bien.

Para sorpresa de todos los que aún no habían visto a Jim, este aceptó todas sus atenciones, pero no devolvió ninguna, retrayéndose hasta el lugar que ocupaba Bones, detrás de la silla del capitán. Uhura trató de aliviar la tensión de Jim y le entregó un padd cargado de juegos. Jim lo cogió y comenzó a jugar.

El puente volvió lentamente a la normalidad aunque todos mantenían un ojo sobre Jim.

El paso de los minutos permitió que el niño fuese relajándose hasta que este se sentó distraídamente bajo la estación de Uhura a jugar. Desde su posición la mujer extendía de vez en cuando su mano para acariciar los suaves rizos de Jim que sonreía ante cada toque sin desviar su mirada del juego. Cuarenta minutos después Uhura alzó el rostro al notar que alguien miraba en su dirección: Spock contemplaba a Jim que ahora descansaba su cabeza sobre las rodillas flexionadas.

–¿Has terminado el juego?– le preguntó Uhura.

–Sí señorita.

–Llámame Uhura, Jim– la mujer retiró el padd y observó satisfecha los logros del pequeño–. Eres muy inteligente Jim. Voy a poner nuevos juegos en el terminal, pero ¿qué te parece si mientras tanto das una vuelta por el puente?

–¿Puedo?

–Claro que sí– Uhura le dedicó una amplia sonrisa–. Venga, ve.

Tratando de no molestar, Jim dio una vuelta por la gran estancia, pero fue irremediable que sus pasos le llevasen hasta el gran ventanal ahora con vistas al espacio. Cuando estuvo cerca del vidrio apoyó su pequeña mano en él y se puso a contemplar las estrellas sin tan siquiera parpadear. Toda la tripulación contempló los movimientos de su pequeño capitán hasta que Bones le preguntó que observaba con tanto interés. En ese momento Jim se dio la vuelta hacia ellos, aún con la mano sobre el vidrio, y con una sonrisa verdadera que hacía que todo su rostro se viese aún más inocente y puro, cómo si en verdad ante ellos no estuviese un niño sino un pequeño ángel.

–El espacio, la última frontera.

Jim jamás llegaría a saber la consternación que sus inocentes palabras habían causado en todos los allí presentes pues estas les habían permitido entrever los férreos ideales de su capitán.

_Nota: me he tomado la libertad de mezclar dos líneas de ST con la cita de "El espacio, la última frontera", pero la frase me ha parecido siempre demasiado buena cómo para no emplearla siempre! :D_

_Y felices fiestas!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Juegos**

–No me lo puede creer, es que no me lo puedo creer– mascullaba Bones incesantemente mientras revisaba las lecturas que su tricorder acababa de obtener.

El enfado del médico era seguido de cerca por Scotty, Chekov y Sulu, mientras el resto de la tripulación alfa permanecían alejados de ellos, a una distancia prudencial a sabiendas de que la ira de Bones no tardaría en ser vertida en cuanto se cerciorase de que el estado de Jim no corría peligro. Algo que parecía a punto de confirmarse, ya no sólo por los datos médicos, sino porque el propio Jim estaba sentado en la cama médica, comiendo la mitad de un sándwich de pollo mientras leía un libro de aventuras que Chekov le había dejado. Los únicos signos que indicaban que algo había pasado eran las vendas que ahora cubrían el brazo izquierdo del niño y el apósito que estaba cicatrizando la brecha que se había abierto en su sien.

Con una última mirada a la pantalla de su tricorder, Bones se volvió hacia Scotty, Chekov, y Sulu ya que ellos habían sido los que habían traído a Jim hasta la enfermería.

–Bien, ahora explicarme por que hemos acabado el día con el capitán medio inconsciente. Pase que cuando el idiota es un adulto, o tenga el tamaño de un adulto, no deje de dañarse en las misiones de tierra pero ¿Qué se abra la cabeza en la propia Enterprise cuando es un inocente niño?– siseó el médico con la voz más baja que pudo obtener para que Jim no le escuchase–. ¡Por el amor de Cristo!

–Verá doctor, estábamos jugando– dijo Sulu.

–¿Jugando? ¿¡Jugando!? Pues espero que tengáis una gran historia sobre ese juego que explique este desastroso resultado.

–Si me permite doctor, yo se lo explicaré.

Conforme con el piloto, Bones le indicó que iniciase su relato mientras se acercaban al resto de la tripulación alfa…

_Con un sonoro bostezo, Jim ocupó su sitio en el comedor en dónde, el día anterior, Scotty había colocado una silla más alta para que pudiera llegar con comodidad a la mesa a la que ya estaban sentados Spock, Uhura y Sulu._

–_Buenos días Jim, ¿cómo has dormido hoy?– le preguntó Uhura sentándose a su lado y deslizando un brazo sobre sus pequeños hombros antes de darle un beso en la cabeza._

–_Bien, pero la alarma sonó muy pronto._

–_Entonces hoy habrá que tomar una siesta– dijo McCoy llegando hasta su lado y dejando el desayuno de Jim frente a él._

–_No, siesta no– gimió el niño._

–_Veremos– rió Bones–. ¿Tenemos nuevas órdenes?– preguntó mirando a Spock, pero el oficial estaba demasiado relajado supervisando la toma de alimentos de su pequeño amigo._

–_Negativo. De momento continuamos con nuestra misión: registrar este sector en busca de planetas habitables. Seguiremos fuera de curvatura al menos durante cuarenta horas._

–_Puede que hoy revisemos dos planetas– añadió Sulu–. Uno de ellos parece bastante prometedor según los datos del departamento geológico._

–_Pues esperemos que ellos puedan conseguir mejores resultados que nosotros– suspiró Uhura–. Por que no he conseguido rastrear ni una mísera transmisión hablada._

_Jim observaba el intercambio de los mayores en silencio cuando Scotty llegó a la mesa y se sentó a su lado._

–_Buenos días pequeño, ¿qué tenemos hoy para desayunar?_

_Por extraño que pudiera parecer, sobre todo ante el aparente aspecto osco del ingeniero, Jim había hecho buenas migas con él rápidamente. Por ello a nadie le extrañó que Jim_ _alzase una cucharada colmada de su propio desayuno hacia el hombre que, con gusto, lo probó._

–_¡Uuumm! Galletas con leche y chocolate, tú sí que sabes empezar bien el día niño. Seguro que todo esto te va a dar mucha energía. ¿Qué piensas hacer el resto del día?– le preguntó Scotty viendo cómo la tripulación alfa seguía discutiendo acerca de las tareas que iban a sucederse a lo largo de las próximas horas._

–_No lo sé– Jim se encogió de hombros–. Bones tiene que estar cuidando a la gente que está enferma, así que iré al puente. Creo que tengo una película de dibujos para ver._

_Para Scotty era impresionante ver cómo su activo y vivaz amigo se mostraba tan dócil y calmo. No pudo reprimir un resoplido antes de revolver el pelo del niño._

–_Suena aburrido, niño. ¿Qué te parece si te vienes conmigo?_

–_¿De verdad?_

_El agudo tono que Jim había empleado se ganó la atención del resto de comensales que ahora contemplaban el intercambio entre el niño y el ingeniero._

–_Por supuesto. No tengo ninguna tarea pendiente, y podríamos encontrar algún juego con el que entretenernos– viendo la mirada de Spock y Bones sobre él el hombre carraspeó–. Bueno, si nos lo permiten, claro está. _

–_El puente es un lugar mucho más seguro para un niño tan pequeño– comenzó a decir Spock, pero su hilo de pensamiento se vio modificado al ver la decepción aflorando en la mirada de Jim. Desde que el incidente cambiase a su capitán este apenas había pedido algo para si mismo que no fuera alguna comida o un vaso de agua–. Aunque supongo que en ingeniería, y con la supervisión del señor Montgomery, estará igual de cuidado._

_La lógica de Spock convenció a Bones que claudicó y permitió que Jim pasase el día con Scotty no sin advertirles a ambos que les esperaba para la hora de la cena en perfecto estado de revista._

–_Vamos, vamos– apremió Scotty a Jim. El niño tomó su mano y echó a andar junto a él fuera del comedor–. Alejémonos cuando podamos._

–_¿Por qué tenemos tanta prisa?– preguntó el niño viendo cómo ya iban hacia un turboascensor._

–_Por qué no estoy seguro de que el doctor permita que lleguemos a ingeniería sin volver a repetirnos todo lo que no podemos hacer._

_Con una sonrisa cómplice ambos se metieron en el turboascensor y llegaron hasta los inmensos dominios de Scotty en dónde se encontraron con Chekov._

–_Holia piqueño– exclamó el alférez corriendo hacia ellos–. ¿Qui hasis por aquí?_

–_Vengo a pasar el día con Scotty– cómo queriendo corroborarlo el niño agitó la mano del hombre entre las suyas–. Vamos a jugar._

–_¿Y a quí van a jugar?_

–_Aún no lo hemos decidido– dijo Scotty rascándose distraídamente la nuca._

–_Quí os parisi si jugamos a incontriar il tisoro– les propuso Chekov–. Io iscondere un objeto y os daré pistas para qui lo incontréis. Il qui gane se llivará un diseo._

–_¿Y ese deseo qué es?– preguntó Jim._

–_Lo qui quieras, siempri y cuando puida intrar en la nave– rió Chekov._

_Conforme con la idea del alférez, Scotty se fue con Jim a su despacho para esperar a que el muchacho escondiese la prenda a encontrar: un cuaderno de anotaciones de la flota estelar en el que Jim había dibujado su propia visión de la Enterprise. La única regla era que no se podía salir de la zona de ingeniería, por lo que cuando Sulu bajó para ver el progreso en sus actividades se encontró con Scotty y Jim corriendo entre varios contenedores de dilitio en reparación._

–_¿Qué hacéis?– preguntó el piloto._

–_¡Cazamos un tesoro!– exclamó Jim estudiando el interior de uno de los contenedores tumbados y dentro del cual se encontraban dos ingenieros haciendo arreglos._

–_Efectivamente– Scotty se acercó al asiático–. ¿Qué te trae hasta aquí?_

–_Asegurarme que no estáis haciendo locuras. El doctor insistió en que era peligroso dejar a dos mentes cómo la tuya y la de Jim juntas sin supervision– rió Sulu._

–_Entonces tendrás una tarea sencilla por que todo está en orden– dijo satisfecho Scotty._

–_No quiero llevarte la contraria pero para decir eso deberías saber donde está Jim._

–_Y lo sé, está aquí… mismo– el ingeniero jefe rebuscó entre los huevos alrededor pero no había señal alguna del niño–. ¡Mierda!_

_Sulu y Scotty buscaron a Jim por toda la ingeniería sin éxito. Media hora después Scotty propuso buscar en los niveles superiores, un lugar repleto de escaleras, quiebros en el camino, tubos de refrigeración, válvulas de escape funcionando… un lugar nada halagüeño para cualquier niño no así para Jim, pues fue allí dónde le encontraron. El ingeniero iba a correr hacia el niño pero Sulu le detuvo pues no estaba sólo. Ambos observaron desde la distancia cómo Jim se había detenido frente a un corpulento hombre, ni más ni menos que el jefe de seguridad de la nave, el mismo al que Jim, antes de entrar a formar parte de la flota estelar, había bautizado cómo "Magdalena"._ _El encuentro parecía algo tenso pues el hombre, de metro noventa, permanecía petrificado frente al niño, que le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Jim le dijo algo, inaudible desde la distancia, pero el hombre no se alteró. Sulu creía que iban a tener que intervenir cuando, para sorpresa suya y de Scotty, el gran jefe de seguridad se inclinó hacia Jim y le tomó entre sus brazos con una delicadeza casi ridícula, antes de alzarle para que pudiera reconocer la zona superior de los tubos. Escondiendo sus sonrisas, Sulu y Scotty regresaron a la cubierta principal de la ingeniería._

_La interacción entre Giotto y Jim se prolongó durante casi una hora, cuando finalmente ambos regresaron junto al resto Jim iba sobre los hombros del jefe de seguridad, que mantenía sus manos sobre las piernas del niño para prevenir cualquier caída. El hombre sonreía mientras Jim parloteaba alegremente una historia._

_La sonrisa de Giotto se transformó en un gesto impertérrito cuando se percató de que Sulu, Scotty y Chekov le miraban con diversión. El hombre tomó a Jim de sus hombros y lo dejó con cuidado sobre el suelo._

–_Hemos llegado. Espero que encuentre el tesoro– dijo Giotto al niño._

–_Gracias Magdalena._

_El apodo del jefe de seguridad heló la sangre de todos los que por allí pasaban ya que era bien sabido que el hombre detestaba el sobrenombre que el Jim adulto le había dado. Sin embargo, Giotto pareció olvidarse de cuanto le molestaba aquello ya que estaba demasiado ocupado acariciando los rizos dorados del pequeño capitán que ahora se abrazaba a su pierna._

–_Si no lo hubiera visto… jamás lo hubiera creído– musitó Sulu._

–_Creo que necesito un trago– añadió Scotty mientras Chekov se frotaba los ojos._

_Los tres sintieron un escalofrío mientras Jim se acercaba riendo hacia ellos, y es que tras el niño Giotto había vuelto a poner sobre su rostro una máscara de frialdad con la que ahora les miraba en una muda advertencia. Tanto Scotty, cómo Sulu y Chekov comprendieron que si querían continuar con su existencia no debían decir a nadie lo que acababan de ver._

_La comida fue una sucesión de divertidos acontecimientos que desembocó en una guerra de agua en el despacho de Scotty, que sólo dio por concluida la batalla cuando uno de sus padds pasó a mejor vida tras un sorpresivo ataque por parte de Sulu. A primera hora de la tarde la búsqueda del tesoro se reanudó. Esta vez, y para evitar volver a perder a Jim, los hombres decidieron seguir sus pasos._

–_¡Pista!– le pidió el niño a Chekov._

–_¿Frió y caliente?– Jim asintió a la proposición del alférez–. Muy bien piquiño, pues intoncies… ¡Frío!_

_Jim correteó por la ingeniería esperando las instrucciones de Chekov que comenzaron a acercarle al tesoro a mitad de la tarde. Estaban cerca de los depósitos de agua cuando Chekov le advirtió que estaban llegando al premio, y Jim chilló de pura alegría señalando un hueco sobre sus cabezas, comprendido entre dos depósitos inmensos de agua, y al que se podía acceder por unas escaleras metálicas._

–_Ahí, tiene que estar ahí– les dijo el niño._

–_Pues el primero que llegue…_

_Scotty no terminó su frase ya que Jim echó a correr por las escaleras hasta el hueco. Se arrodilló en el suelo, y metió su manita entre los dos depósitos de agua. Cuando sus dedos tocaron el cuaderno soltó una exclamación. El niño no tardó en tomar el cuaderno y abrirlo para descubrir su dibujo y mostrárselo a sus compañeros de juego que le jalearon desde la cubierta inferior. Para desgracia de todos la nave sufrió una leve sacudida en ese momento, no tan fuerte cómo para resultar alarmante pero si lo suficientemente brusca cómo para hacer que Jim perdiese el equilibrio y cayese desde los dos metros y medio de altura a la que había trepado. Un chasquido, seguido de un sollozo se escuchó antes de que todos corriesen hacia el niño_.

–¿Qué? ¿Todo esto era una absurda búsqueda del tesoro?– los hombres ante el médico asintieron y este bufó–. ¿Pero cómo podéis ser tan inconscientes? ¿No se os ocurrió pensar que la osadía y el ímpetu del capitán ya venían de serie con él?– Scotty y Sulu clavaron sus miradas consternadas en el suelo. El médico resopló–. Al menos decirme que Jim logró el premio.

–Sí señor– dijo rápidamente Scotty–. Pero no pudo llegar a pedirlo por que se cayó justo antes de que nos lo dijera.

Exasperado, Bones dio media vuelta y entró en la sala en la que estaba Jim, seguido por el resto del equipo alfa. Para fortuna de todos los cinco días que Jim ya llevaba en la nave con su forma infantil le habían permitido perder el miedo a sus compañeros adultos.

Al verles entrar, el niño engulló el último bocado de su cena y se sentó en la cama.

–¡Hola!– les saludó con una sonrisa inimaginable días atrás.

Todos se sintieron aliviados al ver el buen estado del niño, al lado del cual se sentó McCoy para aprovechar y volver a pasar sobre él el tricorder.

–Hola Jimmy, ¿sigue sin dolerte la cabeza?

–Sí.

–¿Y sigues sin náuseas o mareos?

–Sí.

–Muy bien– dejando a un lado el artilugio médico, Bones le miró con seriedad–. Jim, has ganado el juego de la búsqueda del tesoro– el pequeño dio palmas y rebotó con ansiedad sobre el colchón–. ¿Puedes decirnos que quieres?

–¡Un panda!

Todos se quedaron petrificados ante la petición del pequeño capitán.

–¿Un… panda?– repitió Bones.

–¡Sí! ¡un oso panda!– dijo Jim con entusiasmo–. Mamá no tiene tiempo para comprármelo, Sam me ha dejado alguno de sus animales pero ninguno es un panda, y Frank dice que soy demasiado mayor para él. Nunca he tenido ninguno.

–Es normal, Jim. Los osos pandas no son una mascota que un niño deba tener– le dijo Spock.

Jim le miró extrañado.

–¿Una mascota? ¿Los peluches pueden ser mascotas?

Comprendiendo que lo que el niño pedía era un juguete todos respiraron aliviados… hasta que se dieron cuenta de que las palabras de Jim implicaban que él no había tenido un peluche propio durante su infancia.

Incapaz de seguir molesto con nadie, Bones dio la orden de que todos despejasen la enfermería para dejar al niño descansar. Jim protestó levemente pero sus quejas cesaron en cuanto sus compañeros de juegos se acercaron a él para despedirle con besos y abrazos de los que disfrutó hasta que Bones le tomó en brazos, y caminó con él en cuello hasta su habitación para acostarle. Cuando llegaron a los cuartos del capitán, y aunque minutos atrás Jim había insistido en que quería seguir jugando, el pequeño ya dormitaba sobre el hombro del médico que le cambió con cuidado antes de arroparle bajo el nórdico blanco.

Doce horas más tarde los gritos de alegría de Jim recorrían los pasillos de la nave mientras el niño abrazaba un oso panda de peluche que misteriosamente había aparecido a su lado esa misma mañana.


	4. Chapter 4

**Curiosidad**

A pesar de que los instintos asesinos de Bones tras enterarse del accidente de Jim habían remitido hasta el extremo de permitir a Sulu, Chekov y Scotty acercarse al niño, el médico optó por dejar a su mejor bajo la tutela de Spock mientras él se encargaba de los reconocimientos médicos trimestrales de la tripulación.

El Vulcano aceptó la misión sin dilación ya que el niño se había revelado cómo alguien tranquilo, pero al mismo tiempo animoso, así que fue en busca de su pequeña compañía para el resto del día. Spock encontró a Jim y al doctor en el comedor, sentados ya junto a Uhura y al timonel. Los adultos alababan el gran oso de peluche que acompañaba a Jim, mientras el doctor rellenaba la taza de desayuno que el pequeño tenía delante.

–Buenos días.

El saludo del primer oficial fue devuelto por todos, especialmente por Jim que se acercó más al peluche para dejar un espacio en su banco. Al ver cómo el niño palmeaba el hueco libre Spock tuvo el impulso de enarcar una ceja con diversión, pero logró contener el gesto y se sentó junto a su capitán.

–Hola Spock, ¿has visto lo que ha aparecido en mi cama?– el niño tomó con cuidado el peluche y lo posó sobre sus rodillas– ¡Un osito panda! ¡Cómo yo quería ayer!

Spock simuló estudiar el juguete a pesar de que él mismo lo había conseguido con la ayuda de Scotty y Leonard. Junto con los dos humanos el primer oficial había logrado sacar un patrón estructural de un peluche con la forma del animal que Jim deseaba para, posteriormente, replicarlo con la ayuda del ingeniero.

–Es un gran animal de peluche– concedió Spock. Viendo los esfuerzos del médico por hacer al niño centrarse en el desayuno, el Vulcano siguió hablando–. Seguramente cuando acabes el desayuno podrás disfrutar de él en tus juegos.

Sus palabras lograron que Jim tomase dos grandes cucharadas de cereales antes de que su atención volviera a dispersarse. El resto del desayuno siguió con la misma tónica hasta que Bones estuvo satisfecho con la ingesta de alimentos del niño y le informó que pasaría el resto del día con Spock. Para sorpresa de todos, el pequeño palmeó con alegría ante la noticia y saltó del banco agarrando con su brazo derecho el panda y tendiendo el izquierdo hacia el oficial.

–Venga Spock, que eres el capitán, y el capitán no puede llegar tarde.

–Tienes razón– dijo Spock levantándose y tomando su mano antes de despedirse del médico para encaminarse al puente con Sulu y Uhura.

* * *

Durante primera hora de turno, y mientras Spock se ponía al día con los informes científicos de la misión que llevarían a cabo en los próximos días, Jim se dedicó a dibujar un curioso dibujo en el que quedaban reflejados tanto la Enterprise cómo el oso panda, una composición que Spock calificó cómo "Sorpresiva" y "altamente imaginativa", halagos que pusieron una sonrisa en los labios de Jim. Tras la exhibición de su obra ante el resto de los presentes que aprovecharon su cercanía para acariciar su cabeza, o dejar suaves palmaditas sobre sus hombros, Jim fue hacia Uhura y jugó junto a su estación hasta que logró pasar dos de sus juegos. Finalmente, y mientras Spock debatía con dos ingenieros acerca de las modificaciones warp que estaban propuestas para ejecutarse a largo plazo, Jim ocupó la silla del capitán, no sin antes pedirle permiso al Vulcano que accedió recordándole que no debía tocar ningún botón.

La conversación se alargó hasta casi la hora del almuerzo por lo que Spock, girando sobre sus talones, fue hacia el centro del puente para indicarle a Jim que debían irse. Al ver cómo Sulu, Chekov y varios miembros de la tripulación, de servicio en aquellos momentos, estaban contemplando con una sonrisa la silla, Spock aceleró sus pasos temiendo que Jim hubiera realizado alguna travesura. Pero sus temores estaban infundados: Jim, apoyando su cabeza en el panda sentado junto a él, se había quedado dormido en la silla del capitán.

Si bien las emociones eran fuertemente reprimidas por los vulcanos, Spock no pudo pasar por alto la ternura de la imagen ante él. Con cuidado tomó al niño entre sus brazos.

–Sulu, tiene el control. Tras dar de almorzar al capitán voy a estar en la sala de lectura de la cubierta inferior. Si necesita cualquier cosa no dude en comunicarse conmigo.

–Sí señor. Descuide– dijo el timonel aún con los ojos en Jim–. Cuide del pequeño capitán.

Con una leve inclinación de cabeza, e indicándole a Uhura que se reuniese después con ellos, Spock dejó el puente.

El profundo sueño de Jim hizo que Spock decidiese que lo mejor era permitir que el niño se despertase en la tranquilidad de sus habitaciones, lejos de las miradas curiosas de todos, y que también comiese allí. Estaban a punto de llegar a los cuartos del capitán cuando Jim comenzó a removerse para despertar con un sonoro bostezo.

–¿Spock?

–Sí Jim.

–¿A dónde vamos?

–A tu habitación, vamos a comer.

Jim no requirió más información y pronto estuvieron en los cuartos sentados, el uno frente al otro, en la mesa que el Jim adulto destinaba a utilizar para comer cuando no quería salir de su habitación.

–¿Qué te gustaría almorzar?– le preguntó Spock–. ¿Sería de tu agrado pollo y patatas?

El ceño de Jim se frunció, y Spock supo que el niño estaba concentrándose en algo.

–¿Tú que vas a comer?

–Sopa plomeek y pok tar.

–¿Son comidas vulcanas?

–Así es.

–¿Sólo comes cosas vulcanas?

–Por lo general sí. En mi dieta natural no están incluidos platos que contengan carne, así que procuro seguir una dieta basada en recetas tradicionales de mi planeta.

–¿Y yo podría comerlos?

–¿Quieres probar la comida vulcana?

–Sí puede ser, sí– respondió Jim dubitativo.

A Spock no le habían pasado desapercibidos los cambios de ánimo del pequeño, que solían pasar de la alegría a la precaución cada vez que iba a pedir algo, aunque fuesen cosas tan nimias cómo aquella.

–Por supuesto Jim. No eres alérgico a ninguno de los alimentos que componen mi almuerzo, así que podrás degustarla si así lo deseas.

Poniéndose manos a la obra, Spock pidió al replicador la comida, aunque cambió el segundo plato de Jim optando por unos sacos de pasta y vegetales que consideró que podían parecerle más sabrosos. Lo primero que el niño observó en voz alta fue el colorido de la comida vulcana. Luego admitió el suave sabor de la sopa, de la que pidió un segundo plato que Spock le sirvió gustoso.

Las verduras envueltas en pasta fueron del completo agrado de Jim que terminó con sus tres porciones mientras le relataba a Spock las ventajas de comer verduras y hortalizas. Tras el pequeño discurso del niño, el Vulcano le ofreció un postre pero el pequeño estaba saciado. Spock replicó para si mismo un té e instó a Jim a dirigirse al sofá, en un disimulado intento por hacer que la comodidad del sofá volviera a dormirle. Pero los planes de Jim parecían otros y tras ver cómo Spock se sentaba, y después de dejar su peluche junto al Vulcano, Jim trepó al regazo del oficial y se acomodó en él dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

–¿No estarías más cómodo en el sofá?

–No, tú eres cálido.

–Eso se debe a que mi temperatura corporal es más elevada debido a mi fisiología.

–Por que eres Vulcano– concluyó Jim.

–Sí.

Jim extendió su brazo derecho y rozó con sus dedos el cartílago afilado de las orejas de Spock que se estremeció imperceptiblemente.

–Eres muy interesante. Me gusta que seas Vulcano.

La revelación de Jim hizo que Spock le sonriese sin reparos e, inconscientemente, le rodeó con su brazo libre.

–Gracias Jim.

El niño apoyó la cabeza en su pecho antes de palparlo.

–¿Dónde está tu corazón?

Tomando la mano del niño, Spock la llevó hasta su vientre. Jim ahogó una exclamación.

–Late muy deprisa.

–Así es.

–Pero mucho. Mucho más que el mío– replicó Jim siendo ahora él el que dirigió la mano de Spock hacia su pecho–. ¿Lo sientes?

–Sí– respondió Spock descansando su mano sobre el pequeño pecho del niño–. Tú corazón late más despacio, pero eso es debido a que tu cuerpo no debe de mantener una temperatura tan alta cómo la mía.

Jim echó hacia atrás su cabeza para observarle.

–Tu cuerpo es más cálido que el nuestro, pero vives a la misma temperatura… ¿no tienes frío?

–A veces. Pero para evitarlo empleo unas ropas especiales de regulación bajo el uniforme.

Jim abrió la boca con sorpresa antes de mirarle con preocupación, la misma con la que su yo adulto le había contemplado meses atrás al enterarse del mismo hecho. El Vulcano volvió a sentirse maravillado al encontrarse con otra sorprendente similitud entre ambos Jims.

–¿Y no puedes subir la temperatura de la nave?

–Puedo, pero no debo. Si lo hiciese se alterarían muchos sistemas y la mayor parte de la tripulación sentiría entonces demasiado calor, y podrían enfermar por ello.

–Pero no es justo que tú pases frío.

–Mi cuerpo se ha adaptado muy bien a esta nave y las ocasiones en las que percibo cambios bruscos de temperatura son cada vez menos– dijo Spock tratando de tranquilizar al niño que fue a replicar.

Sin embargo Jim pareció cambiar de parecer y, en vez de tratar de convencer al Vulcano de que no debía tolerar una temperatura distinta a la suya natural, se abrazó a él.

–¿Mejor?

Dejando sobre la mesita auxiliar su té, Spock abrazó con ambos brazos al niño y asintió contra sus suaves rizos.

–Sí Jim, mucho mejor.

Y a pesar de que los vulcanos dormían mucho menos que los humanos, la tranquila respiración de Jim al quedar dormido hizo que los ojos de Spock se cerrasen y su cuerpo cayese en un agradable y reparador sueño.

* * *

_**Nota:** Perdón por la tardanza, pero la fiesta de año nuevo se alargó demasiado xD_  
_Muy Feliz entrada de año en este 2014!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Mimos**

Ayudándose con sus pequeños bracitos, Jim gateaba con rapidez a través de los conductos de ventilación de la Enterprise. Una hora atrás había iniciado un juego del escondite con parte de la tripulación alfa, incluso con Giotto que se había dejado encontrar por el pequeño hasta en dos ocasiones. Ahora, tras cuatro juegos enteros, Jim se escondía de Uhura, que estaba buscando a todos los participantes mientras el pequeño trataba de salvarse llegando a tocar el panel que servía cómo "casa". Intentando no hacer ruido, Jim sacó la rejilla de ventilación que quedaba justo enfrente del lugar al que debía llegar y echó a correr hacia él. Su carrera se vio interrumpida por los brazos de Uhura que lo atrapó y lo alzó hacia el techo haciendo que la risa de Jim se escuchase por toda la cubierta.

–¡Oh! mirar lo que he cazado– dijo la mujer mostrando al niño a sus compañeros que fueron apareciendo–. Un pequeño niño. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora con él?

–Tal vez cocinarlo– dijo Scotty haciendo cosquillas al niño en sus piernas–. Tiene carne tierna, sería una buena cena.

–¡No!– chilló Jim entre risas–. No tengo buen sabor.

–Tal vez antes de comerlo deberíamos darle un baño– sugirió ahora Giotto quitando una pelusa de la camiseta del niño–. Está lleno de polvo.

La idea del baño entusiasmo al pequeño ya que durante los once días que había estado a bordo de la nave cada uno de los baños que se había dado había acabado convertido en un gran juego.

Permitiendo que Jim se despidiese de todos, Uhura llevó al pequeño hasta la enfermería. La teniente encontró a McCoy en su despacho, ordenando varios de sus informes.

–¡Bones!– le saludó con entusiasmo Jim.

El médico alzó la cabeza y su rostro no tardó en dejar a un lado su gesto osco para adoptar una expresión de auténtico cariño.

–Jim, Uhura, ¿ya habéis terminado de jugar?

–Sí, y ahora toca un baño– dijo Jim bajando del cuello de Uhura y mirando al médico con una gran sonrisa.

Acercándose a ellos, Bones fue reparando en la capa de polvo que cubría a Jim.

–¿Dónde te has metido?– le pregunto revisándole.

–En los tubos de ventilación, estábamos jugando al escondite.

Sin alterarse, pero con rapidez, Bones tomó su tricorder y lo pasó sobre el niño que siguió el aparato con interés al tiempo que Uhura fruncía el ceño.

–¿Pasa algo Leonard?

–Nada grave, pero Jim tiene algunas alergias y el polvo puede dificultar su respiración, así que para evitar males mayores…– sacó un hypo y lo cargó–… habrá que tomar un antihistamínico.

Aunque gimió, Jim no se movió de su sitio y, sumisamente, permitió que el médico le pinchase en el brazo.

–¿Ha dolido?– le preguntó Uhura agachándose a su lado. Jim negó con la cabeza–. ¿Nada?

–Nada.

–¿De verdad?

–La verdad es que…– por un instante Jim dudó– un poquito.

Tomando el brazo del niño, Uhura dejó un beso sobre el lugar en el que le había pinchado Bones.

–Tal vez si que me haya dolido– dijo Jim mirando directamente a Uhura que volvió a tomar su brazo, dejando esta vez varios besos sobre su piel–. Mucho.

Soltando una alegre carcajada, Uhura tomó a Jim y comenzó a llenar sus mejillas de besos.

–Ya tan pequeño y ganándose el corazón de las mujeres– bromeó Bones.

–Con esta sonrisa es imposible negarse a nada– replicó Uhura dejando al niño en el cuello de Bones.

–¿Te vas?– le preguntó Jim.

–Sí, voy a iniciar mi turno en el puente, pero puedes venir a verme después, ¿De acuerdo?

–Sí.

Los dos adultos quedaron en reunirse tras el baño de Jim, y Bones procedió a bañar a su pequeño capitán. Aprovechando las instalaciones de la enfermería, el jefe médico tomó una muda para Jim y le bañó en una de las salas de examen. Los juegos del niño se prolongaron varios minutos pero finalmente Bones logró sacarle del agua con tan sólo la mitad de su uniforme empapado, un pequeño progreso.  
Limpio, y con ropas nuevas, Bones le indicó a Jim que era hora de comer, pero el capitán insistió en ir en busca de su oso panda, por lo que el médico modificó su ruta para pasar antes por los cuartos del capitán.

Al salir del turboascensor, y ya en la cubierta de los dormitorios de los oficiales superiores, Bones detuvo sus pasos cuando al percatarse de que Jim no le seguía pues caminaba demasiado despacio. Se agachó y esperó hasta que el niño estuvo frente a él, pero el pequeño esquivó.

–¿Jim?– tímidamente, el capitán alzó el rostro hacia el médico–. ¿Quieres una siesta?

–No.

Acercándose más a él, Bones percibió el leve enrojecimiento de sus mejillas. Tocó su frente con el dorso de la mano y confirmó su temor.

–Tienes fiebre.

–No– dijo azorado Jim.

–No debes decir mentiras– le reprendió Bones con suavidad.

–Estoy bien, de verdad. Puedo caminar. No me dejes aquí.

Lo último había sido dicho por Jim en voz tan baja que Bones tuvo que hacer esfuerzos por oírle. Sin embargo lo logró y dedujo, por la forma antinatural en la que Jim se estaba comportando, que el niño había sido castigado de alguna manera por Frank en el pasado al sentirse enfermo. Si bien el enfado hubiera sido lógico, esta vez McCoy lo obvió dejándose fascinar por los recuerdos del Jim adulto, del increíble hombre en el que aquel pequeño se iba a convertir a pesar de su dura infancia. Deleitándose con semejante pensamiento, Bones le sonrió.

–No te voy a dejar– extendió sus brazos y le tomó entre ellos–. Nunca.

El doctor llevó al pequeño hasta sus propios aposentos, en los que con su tricorder comprobó que la fiebre, fruto del medicamento que le había dado, no parecía estar interfiriendo directamente con ninguna parte del cuerpo de Jim, así que le invitó a descansar el resto del día.

–¿Te vas a ir?

Preguntó finalmente el niño al terminar de ponerse su pijama, y aferrándose a su peluche cómo si fuese su último vínculo con el mundo.

–No, claro que no.

El médico hizo una llamada a través de su intercomunicador e informó a Chapell de que permanecería allí el resto de su turno por si surgía alguna emergencia. Tras despedirse de la enfermera se subió a la cama, y se sentó apoyándose contra la pared, invitando a Jim a hacer lo mismo. El niño le siguió y se acurrucó a su lado.

–¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento?

Jim meneó la cabeza.

–No. Quiero una historia.

–Está bien– Bones sacó las mantas bajo el pequeño y le cubrió con ellas antes de pasarle un brazo por encima de los hombros. Jim se acurrucó más contra él–. ¿De qué quieres la historia?

–Del espacio. De naves. De planetas inexplorados. De las estrellas.

Los ojos de Jim resplandecían con la petición. Bones sonrió.

–Una historia del espacio, ¿Cómo podría empezar? ¿Tal vez con un valiente capitán?

–¡Sí!

–Pues comenzaremos así: había una vez un valiente capitán de la flota estelar. Su cabello era…– Bones titubeo a conciencia mientras la expectación de Jim crecía–. Rubio– El niño aplaudió–. Y sus ojos eran… ummm…veamos, veamos… azules, sí.

Jim le miró con expectación.

–¿Y cómo se llamaba?

El médico pareció pensárselo.

–James, ¿no te parece un gran nombre para un capitán?

–¡Lo es!

–Entonces ya tenemos a nuestro protagonista: el valiente James, el capitán más joven de la flota estelar.

–¿Cuántos años tiene?

–Unos veinticinco.

–No puede ser tan joven– replicó Jim.

Bones le hizo cosquillas en los costados, con cuidado de no quitarle el aliento.

–¿Y eso por qué? Pequeño sabelotodo.

Tras varias risas Jim se dio por vencido.

–Puede tener veinticinco años.

–Muy bien, entonces proseguiré. Cómo iba diciendo, nuestro valiente capitán estaba al mando de la mejor nave de todo el espacio, la Enterprise.

–¿Y tenía un primer oficial Vulcano?

–Sí señor– respondió el doctor con seriedad.

–¿Y una teniente de comunicaciones tan bonita cómo Uhura?

–Así es.

–¿Y un piloto cómo Sulu?

–Tan bueno cómo él.

–¿Y su alférez sabía tanto cómo Chekov?

–Lo mismo.

Jim rió por lo bajo.

–¿Y su ingeniero podía hacer tantas cosas cómo Scotty?

–Incluso más.

Revolviéndose del agarre del médico, Jim le abrazó, quedando recostado sobre su pecho.  
–¿Pero a que no tenían un médico tan bueno cómo tú?  
–No, eso sí que no– la falsa indignación de Bones hizo reír a Jim–. Digamos que James tenía bajo su cargo a grandes tripulantes, hombres y mujeres de inmenso talento que bajo su mando se volvían excepcionales.

–¿Era un buen capitán?

–Ya lo creo. Al principio, su repentino nombramiento y su edad hicieron que el resto de la tripulación desconfiase de él. Además era algo alocado, un poco infantil y muy testarudo.  
–¿Era tonto?– rió Jim.

–Un poco– Bones acarició los rizos que caían sobre la frente de Jim, y su mano rozó su piel, caliente a causa de la fiebre–. Pero el paso de las misiones hizo que todos fuesen conociendo a su capitán.

–¿Cuál fue la primera?

–Una de las más difíciles: un ataque romulano.

Jim se tapó la boca con una mano para contener un gritito a causa del miedo.

–Los romulanos son muy malos– musitó entre sus dedos, aún cubriendo sus labios.

–Lo sé. Pero eso a James no le importaba. Los romulanos habían logrado secuestran a su maestro, un gran capitán de la flota, y él quería recuperarlo así cómo evitar que sus enemigos llegasen hasta la Tierra ya que la intención de los romulanos era acabar con su planeta.

–¿Venció?

–Ya lo creo. James luchó contra los romulanos en su propia nave, y logró rescatar a su maestro con la ayuda de su primer oficial. Regresaron a la Enterprise y acabaron con los romulanos.

–¿Con todos?

–Con todos. La primera misión de James hizo que su tripulación comenzase a verle de otra forma, muchos distinguieron en él uno de sus mejores rasgos: la lealtad.

–¿Qué más hizo James?

–Bueno, su segunda misión fue más tranquila, pero aún así fue complicada: tuvo que supervisar la terraformación de un planeta.

–¿Tierra formación?

–Casi: terraformación. Es el proceso que permite que podamos vivir en un planeta.

–¿El capitán tierra…terra…formó un planeta?

–Más o menos, ayudó a los científicos, y sin duda logró que más de los suyos le admirasen.

–¿Y qué hizo después?– preguntó Jim apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho del médico, acomodándose para continuar escuchando la historia.

Durante media hora, Bones narró las hazañas que el propio Jim había realizado.

–… así, aunque el principio nadie lo podría haber augurado, James se convirtió en una de las personas más importantes para su tripulación. Todos le respetaban, le admiraban y, sobre todo, le amaban.

Bones, que seguía masajeando la cabeza del pequeño, concluyó su relato.  
–Ha sido una historia genial– susurró Jim adormecido.

–Me alegro que te haya gustado.

–Bones, ¿vamos a tener que ir al comedor?

–Sí, ¿Por qué?

–Por qué ahora estoy muy a gusto.  
–Entonces, tal vez, podamos saltarnos esta vez, y sólo esta vez, la comida. Pero luego tendrás que merendar.

Con un suspiro de alivio, Jim asintió.

–Ujum.  
Con cuidado de no mover demasiado al niño, Bones logró introducirse bajo las mantas, y afianzarlas sobre su pequeña carga.

–¿Estás bien?

–Sí, me gustan los mimos.

La confesión de Jim no debería de haber sorprendido a Bones, pero lo hizo. Sabía que Jim era un hombre afable al tacto, pero siempre solía rehuir el contacto prolongado. En ese momento el médico se sorprendió al darse cuenta de cuanto estaba descubriendo acerca de su mejor amigo.

La respiración de Jim se volvió más lenta y Bones supo que se había dormido. Internamente sonrió al saber que el pequeño había disfrutado de una mañana de juegos antes de quedar dormido bajo toda la atención que bien merecía.

* * *

Nota: Lo primero, perdón por la tardanza pero hasta ahora no he podido actualizar el capítulo por un error en el servidor.  
Y me gustaría aclarar algo, ya que algunos me lo habéis preguntado: NO es un fic de parejas, Jim es un niño! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Un mal día**

La alerta roja encontró a Jim en un pasillo, de la mano de Sulu, cuando ambos iban hacia el puente. La sacudida de la nave fue inmediata y todo se volvió del revés. La cabeza de Jim golpeó contra el techo, ahora bajo él, y la piel de su frente se abrió. La sangre comenzó a brotar bañando su vista de brillante rojo.

–Te tengo– le dijo Sulu llegando hasta él.

El pequeño se aferró al piloto que ya estaba en uno de los enganches gravitacionales que evitó un nuevo golpe cuando la nave recuperó su inclinación natural. Desenganchándose, Sulu corrió hacia el puente en dónde Spock trataba de mantener la situación bajo control, pero la alerta roja no dejaba de sonar con una cadencia que Sulu reconoció inmediatamente: había intrusos en la nave. Dejó al pequeño en el suelo, e iba a decirle que se alejase a un rincón cuando Jim se acurrucó bajo el puesto de Uhura que ahora gritaba algo en la dirección de Bones, pues el hombre parecía querer tomar el turboascensor, pero este no funcionaba.  
Obviando el caos, Sulu se centró en Jim.

–Bien hecho– le felicitó sonriéndole–. No salgas de aquí hasta que te lo digamos, ¿de acuerdo?  
Jim fue a responderle cuando varios extraños irrumpieron en el puente, uno de ellos aventó a Sulu lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás ante la mirada aterrorizada de Jim que vio cómo, en apenas dos minutos, la nave quedaba bajo las órdenes de los recién llegados. Uno de ellos había atado a Spock riéndose mientras decía que era el único del que debían tener cuidado.

–Aquí hay un crío– una mujer con ropas sucias, pero varias armas colgadas alrededor de su cuerpo, enganchó el brazo de Jim y lo sacó de su escondite–. ¿Qué hago con él?

–Déjalo por algún sitio, no puede hacer nada– respondió el hombre que ahora se sentaba en la silla del capitán. Eso enfadó al niño.

–No puedes sentarte ahí– le dijo Jim sin un ápice de temor en su voz–. Esa silla es sólo para el capitán.

–Por eso la ocupo: ahora la Enterprise es mía– hizo un gesto de desdén con su mano, orden rápidamente interpretada por la mujer que lanzó al niño contra la estación de Chekov, ahora vacía pues tanto el ruso cómo el resto de tripulantes estaban en una esquina custodiados por cinco hombres armados.

Uhura logró conectar su mirada con la de Jim y hacerle un gesto para que permaneciese quieto. El niño asintió y trató de no volver a llamar la atención de los asaltantes. Pero fue imposible ya que, mientras el hombre sentado en la silla comenzaba a dar órdenes a los suyos, la mujer que le había encontrado fue hacia él con una retorcida sonrisa.

–Será mejor que te lleve a un sitio en el que no te puedan pisar. Tal vez un cuarto oscuro y lleno de ratas– rió volviendo a cogerle con fuerza del brazo.

Al hacerlo, Chekov saltó de su sitio y se encaró a los hombres que le retenían. Su acción fue tan sorpresiva que la mujer soltó a Jim mientras observaba cómo uno de sus compañeros se reía del joven ruso y le sacaba hacia un lado, alejándole del resto, dispuesto a golpearle; la débil apariencia del alférez le hizo ver un blanco perfecto, algo con lo que el muchacho siempre contaba cómo una ventaja pues su aspecto hacía que la gente olvidase que, en verdad, él había pasado el mismo entrenamiento físico que cualquier otro miembro regular de la tripulación. Por ello, Chekov logró deshacerse del hombre, pero otros dos salieron a su encuentro. Fue entonces cuando sucedió lo inesperado: desde la estación del navegante Jim salió corriendo contra la pierna del soldado que ahora trataba de hundir la cabeza del alférez en un panel de control. Llegó hasta él, se aferró su pierna y le mordió. La reacción del hombre fue inmediata y, con una patada, lanzó a Jim al otro extremo del puente. Un quejido ahogado precedió al horrible sonido que produjo el pequeño cuerpo de Jim al chocar contra el frío suelo.

Y entonces todo se precipitó.

Con un grito nacido de sus propias entrañas, Spock rompió la cadena que le mantenía atado. El desconcierto de la fuga propició que Sulu pudiera escapar de la vista de su captor y hacerse con su phaser. La lucha volvió al puente pero esta vez los asaltantes no se enfrentaban a la tripulación de mando, sino a una muy cabreada tripulación de mando y a un colérico primer oficial.

Las manos de alguien, horas después Bones diría que Chekov, le liberaron. Deshaciéndose de una conmocionada mujer, que acababa de ser disparada por Giotto nada más entrar en el puente con media docena de refuerzos, llegó hasta el lugar en el que el Jim seguía tirado. Lo primero que hizo fue tomar su rostro y dar gracias al cielo al ver que tenía sus ojos azules abiertos y que los podía enfocar en él. Retiró la sangre de su frente y con certera celeridad, casi con frenesí, Bones escaneó todo el cuerpo de Jim con el tricorder antes de soltar un gran suspiro, comprobando que no había lesiones de gravedad, y tomando al niño en un abrazo, dentro del cual el pequeño comenzó a llorar.

–Ya ha pasado, estás a salvo.

–¿Cómo está Jim?– la pregunta la había formulado Spock que, asegurando el estado de la nave, se había acercado hasta el médico, que ahora se ponía en pie con Jim aferrado a su cuello.  
Al no poder ver el rostro del niño del niño el Vulcano era incapaz de evaluar la salud de su capitán.

–Una pequeña conmoción y una contusión considerable en el torso, pero nada que ponga en peligro su vida.

Bones vio el alivio en el rostro del Vulcano, pero pronto volvió la atención a Jim.

–¡Saca a los hombres malos de aquí, Spock!– Bones cambió el agarre de Jim para poder mirar en la misma dirección que el niño, que ahora contemplaba cómo la fuerza de seguridad de la nave inmovilizaba a los asaltadores–. ¡Son muy malos!

–Teniente Giotto, retire a los detenidos de inmediato.

–¡Le hicieron daño a mucha gente!– siguió gritando Jim sin dejar de llorar–. ¡Tienen que castigarles!

–Y serán castigados– le aseguró Spock interponiéndose entre su visión y los asaltadores–. Yo mismo me encargaré de que lleguen lo antes posible a la base estelar más cercana para que la flota les juzgue.

El primer oficial se dio cuenta que, a pesar de haber modulado su voz para calmar al niño, este había obviado sus palabras y sus ojos se mantenían fijos en un punto indefinido en su sien izquierda. Mirando a McCoy intentó encontrar una pista de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero el médico tampoco parecía saber que tenía atrapada la atención de Jim. A punto de preguntarle, Jim se movió y acercó tentativamente su mano hasta la piel de la frente del Vulcano, justo en el lugar dónde esta se había abierto en una fina y pequeña herida de la que manaba un débil hilo de sangre verde. Jim rozó el líquido con sus dedos.

–Te han herido.

–No es una herida importante, ni tan siquiera requerirá de sutura, tal vez ni de una tira regenerativa– le dijo en voz baja el Vulcano, pero su explicación no calmó al niño que, de forma silenciosa, volvió a llorar, acariciado ahora la mejilla del primer oficial cuya expresión se cargó de emociones al percibir el sincero y desinteresado afecto que manaba del roce de Jim, uniéndose a un irracional deseo de protección, algo inaudito en una cría humana tan pequeña cómo era en aquellos momentos el rubio.

–Bones te curará.

–Lo haré Jim– se apresuró a decir el médico.

Giotto comenzó a retirar a los hombres del puente, y Jim volvió a mirarles.

–Ojala la flota les castigue mucho por romper la nave y hacer pupa a la gente.  
A pesar del daño que había sufrido, y del miedo que había pasado, la emoción que manaba de Jim era la indignación, cómo si, aún con apenas cuatro años, ya sintiera la imperiosa necesidad de mantener a salvo la Enterprise.

Acariciando su espalda, Bones comenzó a musitarle palabras tranquilizadoras al tiempo que se giraba para que no pudiese seguir contemplando la escena. Poco a poco el llanto de Jim se fue calmando hasta que quedó convertido en un débil sollozo.

–Todos los enemigos de la federación han sido confinados en los calabozos– anunció Giotto–. La seguridad de la nave ha sido restablecida.

Sin perder más tiempo, Bones informó a Spock que iba a llevar a Jim a la enfermería y tomó el turboascensor.

A lo largo del camino, el único sonido que el médico pudo escuchar, fue el irregular inhalar del niño. Tomando una gasa de uno de sus bolsillos, el médico instó al pequeño a sonarse. Con suavidad, Bones limpió su nariz, desechó la gasa, y afirmó su agarre sobre el pequeño.  
Nada más entrar en la enfermería Bones evaluó la situación.

–Ningún herido grave– le anunció Chapell llegando hasta él y evaluando al mismo tiempo a Jim. El médico pudo ver el alivio en el rostro de la enfermera al comprender que el niño estaba bien–. Tenemos cinco fracturas, dos de ellas requerirán cirugía. Ahora mismo T'Benga está examinando a un alférez con quemaduras. El resto de pacientes tienen conmociones leves, alguna moderada. También tenemos un par de ataques de ansiedad.

–¿Puedes arreglártelas unos minutos?– le preguntó Bones caminando hacia una cama médica vacía y dejando sobre ella a Jim.

–Por supuesto, ¿necesitas algo?

–Sí, avisa a Uhura de que venga en cuanto pueda para quedarse con Jim, yo voy a entrar al quirófano para hacerme cargo de las fracturas más graves. Traeme también una muda y un pijama para Jim, por favor.

–En seguida.

La enfermera se fue apretando el hombro del hombre y dedicándole una sonrisa a Jim, acurrucado ahora sobre la cama. Las primeras lecturas de los monitores confirmaron la levedad de sus heridas, pero no ello Bones le dio menos importancia y, con sus propias manos, lavó la frente y el cabello de su amigo, y puso dos pequeñas tiras de piel artificial sobre la piel abierta antes de quitarle la camiseta. El gesto hizo que Jim gimiese así que Bones observó con cuidado la parte que había recibido la patada, y en dónde ya estaba apareciendo la inflamación. Al presionar la zona Jim se quejó, aunque en voz baja.

–¿Duele?– Jim asintió–. Está bien, no es nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos, pero te voy a dar un medicamento que te va a ayudar con el dolor. ¿Está bien?

–Sí.

Bones se desplazó hasta uno de los armarios y revisó varios estantes hasta encontrar un pequeño bote. Mezcló su contenido con agua en un vaso y se lo tendió a Jim, que bebió todo el líquido de un trago.

–Muy bien Jim. Ahora voy a ayudarte para que estés limpio, te pondrás un pijama, y descansarás.  
–No estoy cansado– replicó el pequeño.

–El medicamento que te he dado puede darte sueño, y si eso pasa quiero que estés lo más cómodo posible. ¿De acuerdo?

El niño asintió así que Bones se movió con rapidez: corrió las cortinas alrededor de la cama médica, abrió un kit de limpieza, desnudó al pequeño y lo lavó con la misma meticulosidad con la que lo podría haber hecho una enfermera. Una vez aseado, Bones ayudó por primera vez en trece días, a Jim para que pudiera ponerse la ropa interior y el pijama que una silenciosa Chapell había dejado sobre la mesa auxiliar de la cama médica.

Uhura apareció cuando Bones comenzaba a abotonar la chaqueta del pijama.

–¿Cómo está la situación?– preguntó el médico.

–Spock ha contactado ya con la flota y los traslados se están produciendo en este mismo instante. Además Scotty ha localizado la posible brecha en la seguridad por la que han accedido a nuestros códigos de transporte y ya ha anunciado una amplia investigación para blindar nuestra plataforma– miró hacia Jim y le tomó por la barbilla con un suave roce–. ¿Y cómo está nuestro pequeño héroe?

–Bien, sus lesiones sanaran con un poco de descanso. Por eso te he llamado: voy a tener que entrar en quirófano, pero no quiero…

–Yo me ocuparé de él– anunció Uhura–. El puente está en orden y si sucediese algo Spock sabe dónde localizarme.

–Perfecto, le avisaré de que te quedas con Jim– Bones dio al niño un beso–. Te veré en un rato.

Los ojos de Jim siguieron los pasos del médico mientras este se alejaba. Cuando Jim intuyó que su amigo no iba a regresar miró hacia Uhura y alzó los brazos en su dirección. La mujer se apresuró a tomarlo en brazos y a dejar la enfermería. Fueron hasta la habitación de Jim y tomaron el oso panda del niño. Sin embargo Uhura consideró más apropiado ir a las habitaciones de Spock, a las que entró aún con Jim en sus brazos. Redujo la temperatura un par de grados y fue hacia la zona de estar del primer oficial.

En el cuello de Uhura Jim parecía relajado, así que la mujer se sentó en el sofá con el niño sobre su regazo.

–¿Quieres comer algo?– Jim negó con la cabeza– ¿Necesitas un poco de agua? ¿Leche?– de nuevo el niño rechazó las ofertas–. ¿Te apetece jugar?– viendo cómo nada iba a sacar del pequeño así, la mujer suspiró y retiró varios cabellos dorados de su frente–. ¿Qué sucede Jim? ¿Aún sigues pensando en esos hombres?– por primera vez el niño movió la cabeza afirmativamente–. Todo ha terminado.

–Os hicieron daño.

–Sí, y a ti, y sin embargo todos estamos bien– le respondió Uhura con dulzura.

–Pero… yo no quiero que os hagan daño.

–Somos soldados, Jim, aunque nuestra misión es pacífica la lucha, contra la gente mala cómo la que hoy ha logrado llegar a la Enterprise, forma parte de nuestro trabajo.

Girando la cabeza, para que Uhura no viera sus ojos, Jim se apoyó en su hombro.

–No es justo– sollozó–. Me tratáis muy bien– las lágrimas del niño comenzaron a mojar la camiseta de Uhura–. Sois muy buenos, y no quiero que os pase nada malo.

–Oh Jim– Uhura le abrazó con fuerza antes de obligarle a mirarla.  
Al hacerlo, la teniente apreció las marcas que las lágrimas estaban dejando sobre las sonrosadas mejillas del pequeño.

–Eres increíble, Jim– dijo Uhura retirando los rastros con sus propios dedos–. Tan pequeño y tan noble. Cuando crezcas puede que no recuerdes esto pero– se inclinó sobre él y dejó un beso sobre su frente– te quiero, capitán.

Jim parpadeó un par de veces y la miró confundido, pero la mujer fue rápida y antes de que pudiese preguntarle nada se puso en pie y le llevó hasta la baja mesa en la que acostumbraba a cenar con el Vulcano cuando ambos estaban libres.

–¿Qué te parece si tomamos un chocolate caliente mientras jugamos a las palabras cruzadas?

–Bien.

Sentándose en el suelo, Jim acomodó a su oso panda al lado. Uhura regresó con dos humeantes tazas de chocolate y una bandeja con frutas cortadas. Jim tomó un trozo de manzana y comenzó a comer mientras la mujer dejaba un tablero de juego sobre la mesa.

Una hora más tarde Spock encontró a su novia elaborando una completa palabra sobre el tablero mientras Jim, con un bigote de chocolate sobre su labio superior, le insistía que esa palabra no existía.

–Es tellarita– aseguró Uhura.

–Pero yo no sé tilarita– replicó Jim.

–Se dice Te-lla-ri-ta– repitió Spock con lentitud para que Jim pudiese escuchar todas las sílabas.

–¡Spock!– gritó Jim.

El niño se puso de pie con un saltó y corrió hasta encontrarse con las piernas del primer oficial a las que se abrazó con fuerza. Entendiendo la angustia del niño, Spock se inclinó y le tomó con cuidado en sus brazos, consciente de sus lesiones.

–Me alegro mucho de verte– dijo Jim sonriendo satisfecho al ver que la herida del Vulcano ya no sangraba.

–Y yo de verte a ti, Jim– Spock se sentó al lado de Uhura y la besó antes de acomodar a Jim en su propio regazo–. ¿Estabais jugando a las palabras cruzadas?

–Así es– dijo Jim–. Pero Uhura estaba haciéndome trampas.

–No son trampas– replicó Uhura llevándose una mano al pecho y mirándole fingiendo indignación–. Es tellarita– Jim hizo un puchero y la mujer rió para luego mirar al Vulcano–. ¿Quieres jugar?

–Debo volver en cincuenta y cuatro minutos al puente– miró la cara expectante de Jim y sus labios se alzaron en una pequeña sonrisa–. Pero supongo que puedo unirme a esta partida hasta entonces.

–Me pido a Spock en mi equipo– exclamó Jim.

–¡Eso es trampa!– dijo Uhura.

La risa de Jim se escuchó y, a pesar del mal día que acababa de tener, Spock supo que todo volvía a estar bien.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitán**

Fue a media mañana del decimoctavo día tras el incidente del capitán cuando, de camino al puente, el cuerpo de Jim dio las primeras muestras de comenzar a cambiar. El niño había estado caminando junto a Bones hasta que sus piernas temblaron y cayó sentado al suelo.

–Venga Jim, no tenemos tiempo para jugar, Chekov quiere enseñarte unos nuevos libros y…– el médico se volvió hacia atrás al notar que Jim no estaba junto a él.

Al hacerlo asistió estupefacto a los intentos fallidos del niño por ponerse en pie.

–¿Jim?– Bones se acercó corriendo al pequeño y se agachó a su lado–. ¿Qué sucede?

–No puedo… levantarme– se frotó las rodillas–. Duelen.

Sin necesidad de su tricorder Bones anticipó lo que estaba pasando. Tomó al niño en sus brazos y se encaminó hacia los cuartos de su amigo al tiempo que abría una comunicación con Capilla solicitándole su equipo médico en los cuartos del capitán. Tras solicitar todo el material que creía necesario solicitó una línea privada con Spock, a través de Uhura, y le informó de lo que estaba ocurriendo. El oficial solicitó informes periódicos y aseguró su presencia en los cuartos en cuanto el turno alfa terminase.

* * *

Las primeras horas de la tarde encontraron a Bones acunando entre sus brazos a un agotado Jim. Después de casi dos horas el pequeño ya tenía el tamaño de un niño de seis años.

Caminando de un lado a otro junto a la cama del capitán, Bones mecía al niño recitándole alentadoras palabras cada vez que este gemía a causa de los dolores.

Cerca de la hora de la cena Jim mostraba ya el aspecto de un muchacho de nueve años, pero el dolor le había hecho desfallecer, motivo por el cual Bones se negaba a alejarse de él.

–No quiero que se sienta solo, no lo merece– le dijo a Spock cuando este le preguntó por que no dejaba a Jim sobre la cama a pesar de que su peso era cada vez mayor.

El Vulcano había ido a la habitación de su capitán junto a Uhura y Sulu para interesarse por su estado. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, Uhura tomó asiento en una esquina del sofá presente en la habitación mientras Sulu se hacía con una silla del despacho y la acercaba. Minutos después llegaron a la habitación Chekov y Scotty.

El inicio temporal de un nuevo día hizo que Bones tuviera que cambiar el pijama de Jim por uno más amplio pues su amigo había crecido hasta obtener el cuerpo de un joven de unos catorce años; finalmente el médico se había sentado en la cama, apoyándose contra la pared para sostener a Jim pues sus brazos ya no podían con el muchacho. Uno a uno, los amigos de Jim fueron durmiéndose con un único deseo en su mente: volver a ver a su capitán.

* * *

Los ojos de Jim se abrieron a las ocho y treinta y seis minutos, tras diecisiete horas de agonía. La primera sensación del joven fue de debilidad, sentía todos sus músculos temblando. Además estaba empapado en sudor y su garganta seca cómo el desierto.

Trató de moverse en su cama pero sus músculos se revelaron y sólo pudo gemir miserablemente. El ruido hizo que algo detrás de él se moviera y no tardó en ver un rostro sobre él.

–¿Jim?– el movimiento pareció extenderse por toda la habitación y varios muebles fueron arrastrados–. ¿Jim puedes hablar? Vamos muchacho.

–¿Qué… pa… pasa?

–¿Puedes decirme tu nombre completo? ¿Puedes reconocerme?– le preguntó el médico sujetando su rostro con ambos manos para que mantuviese su mirada fija en él.

–¿Qué…?

–Vamos Jim– suplicó Leonard.

–Soy… soy… James Tiberius… Kirk…capi…capitán de la USS Enterprise... Tú eres Bones, el doctor… Leonard Horatio McCoy… estamos…Enterprise– los ojos azules de Jim trataban de leer las emociones que ahora desfilaban por la mirada de su amigo–… me arde la garganta… ¿Puedo… un poco de agua?

Exclamaciones de alivio se escucharon a su alrededor, pero Jim era incapaz de moverse. Bones desapareció de su vista para regresar casi de inmediato con un vaso de agua que le ayudó a beber.

–¿Qué ha pasado Bones? ¿Por qué me siento cómo el infierno?

–Porque acabas de pasar por un infierno– rió Bones.

La risa en el médico hizo que Jim comprendiese que el alivio que este sentía era inmenso pues el médico pocas veces se permitía bromear de aquella forma tan abierta. Sin poder insistir en sus preguntas, Jim dejó que Bones le ayudase a recostarse contra dos almohadones que le dejaron semi incorporado. La acción se llevó casi todo su aliento, pero pudo reparar en que a su alrededor se encontraban sus amigos.

–¿Qué ha pasado para que todos estéis aquí?

–¿No recuerdas nada de los últimos días?– le preguntó Uhura.

Jim se concentró pero las imágenes eran difusas y los recuerdos demasiado vagos. Frunció el ceño y se pasó una temblorosa mano por los ojos.

–No, mi cabeza es un desastre.

–Es normal, puede que tardes unas horas en regresar a la normalidad– dijo el médico mientras preparaba varios hipos y las ordenaba sobre la mesita de noche.

–¿Normalidad?

–En tu última misión, hace ya diecinueve días, caíste en un río que tenía la propiedad de rejuvenecer– empezó a explicarle el médico.

–¿En serio?

–Tu cuerpo y tu mente regresaron al estado que tenías con casi cuatro años de edad.

–¿Cómo?

–Durante todo este tiempo la tripulación ha estado cuidando de ti.

–¿Qué?– la voz de Jim apenas era un susurro.

Uno a uno miró a sus amigos y al ver sus rostros, sus gestos de alivio y afecto, supo que era cierto.

–Maldita sea… lo siento– dijo Jim–. Siento haberos causados semejantes problemas.

–Nio ha sido un prioblema siñor– le dijo Chekov balanceándose sobre sus pies y con una gran sonrisa en los labios–. Hemos disfruitado mucho cuidando di usted.

–Han sido unos días muy divertidos– le aseguró Uhura.

–Los juegos de escondite que hicimos en la ingeniería serán recordados durante años– rió Scotty.

Si hubiera tenido fuerzas suficientes, Jim se hubiera sonrojado de vergüenza, pero toda la energía de su cuerpo estaba enfocada en mantener la respiración y su mente activa.

–Gracias– alcanzó a decir dedicándoles una sonrisa.

–Cómo veis Jim está bien– dijo McCoy–. Ahora voy a darle su tratamiento, así que os pediría que salieseis de la habitación. Cuando pueda volver a recibir visitas os enviaré una comunicación.

Todos asintieron conformes a los deseos del médico y se despidieron, uno a uno, de su capitán, que aún trataba de asimilar lo que había sucedido. Una vez a solas, Jim rogó a su amigo por una ducha, Bones accedió a ello pero únicamente a través de los mecanismos sónicos. Con cuidado llevó a Jim a la ducha y lo dejó sentado en ella con un programa rápido de lavado mientras él iba a la habitación y cambiaba la ropa de la cama. Ayudó a Jim a salir de la ducha y a ponerse un pijama limpio, y le devolvió a la cama, en dónde el rubio se derrumbó.

–Estoy agotado– gimió–. ¿Cómo es posible?

–Has crecido una veintena de años en un puñado de horas. Tus articulaciones tienen que estar en puntos altísimos de dolor, y tu cuerpo drenado por el desgaste acelerado– comenzó a administrarles las hypos–. Necesitas nutrientes, vitaminas, refuerzos de calcio específicos.

La última inyección hizo que Jim se quejase amargamente y Bones se disculpó.

–La siguiente tanda será en el brazo, tu cuello ya está demasiado sensible.

–No sé si eso es un alivio– dijo Jim viendo cómo el médico comenzaba a recoger sus cosas–. ¿Te vas?

–Sí, tengo que actualizar tu informe médico y luego, por fin, podré dedicarme a dormir.

–Puedes dormir aquí.

La nota de angustia en la voz de Jim no se le escapó a Bones que accedió a la petición del rubio. Yendo al armario de su amigo, el hombre tomó un pantalón de pijama, una camiseta de dormir, y se cambió antes de meterse en la cama. Casi de inmediato Jim se acercó a él y permitió que su brazo izquierdo le rodease mientras su mano derecha acariciaba su cabello rubio. Añoraba al pequeño capitán, pero junto a él volvía a estar Jim, el muchacho que había cuidado durante los últimos años, aquel con el que se divertía cómo su mejor amigo, al que protegía cómo a un hermano, al que amaba cómo a un hijo. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la sensación de tener de vuelta a Jim sano y salvo.  
–¿Fue muy malo?– la pregunta dubitativa de Jim hizo reír a Bones.

–No, en absoluto. Fuiste un gran niño y disfrutaste mucho, aunque creo que hubieras gozado más con tu mente actual: las mujeres no dejaban de hacerte carantoñas y estrecharte entre sus brazos.

–Dioses, ¡y no lo recuerdo!– gimió Jim.

El silencio volvió al camarote del capitán y los minutos pasaron. La mente del médico comenzaba a relajarse cuando Jim se removió.

–¿Bones?

–Sí, Jim– respondió Leonard con suavidad notando cómo Jim estaba cediendo ante el sueño.

–¿Puedes explicarme algo?

–Adelante.

–¿Por qué estoy durmiendo con un oso panda?

La risa de Bones resonó por el camarote durante un largo minuto hasta que el médico fue serenándose. Apretando más el agarre alrededor de su amigo, Bones suspiró.

–No le des más vueltas, Jim, duérmete.

Y cómo si hubiera estado esperando a oír aquellas palabras Jim, finalmente, cerró sus párpados y durmió.


	8. Chapter 8

**Epílogo**

Al día siguiente Jim aún estaba demasiado dolorido cómo para tratar de ponerse en pie, condición que Bones aprovechó para mantener a su capitán y amigo en sus cuartos en completo reposo. Jim destinó su reclusión al descanso y durmió casi sin interrupciones hasta que un nuevo día llegó.

–Buenos días, o tardes– le dijo Bones en cuanto sus ojos se abrieron–. ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

–Mejor, al final tus malditas inyecciones han servido para algo– masculló Jim antes de bostezar.

–Y el escáner lo confirma– dijo Bones satisfecho–. ¿Crees que puedes ponerte en pie?

–¿Cómo? ¿me liberas de mi cárcel?

–Oh vamos Jim, no seas dramático, un día de cama no hace daño a nadie.

–¿Un día? ¿Llevo todo un día durmiendo?

–Sí, de hecho es casi la hora de la comida y no, antes de que repliques, no vas a estar de servicio hasta que yo lo estime oportuno y, para ello, debo verte caminar y comer con mis propios ojos.

Sabedor de que sus oposiciones no tendrían resultado alguno sobre Bones, Jim aceptó la mano de su amigo y se incorporó en la cama. Siguiendo las indicaciones del médico se levantó poco a poco y permaneció varios segundos inmóvil permitiendo que su presión se adaptase al cambio de posición. Una vez estuvo estabilizado sobre sus piernas, Jim no tardó en ir hacia el baño para darse una ducha, proceso durante el cual comprobó el dolor que recorría todos sus músculos.

–Es cómo si hubiese estado corriendo durante días y ahora tuviese todas las agujetas del mundo en mi cuerpo– se quejó Jim sentándose en la mesa que el médico había dispuesto, aseado, recién afeitado, y con ropa limpia.

–En uno o dos días se te pasará por completo– le dijo el médico poniendo un plato lleno de comida frente a él–. Y ahora: a comer.

Durante varios minutos ambos permanecieron en un cómodo silencio que se rompió cuando el médico consideró su estómago suficientemente saciado y comenzó a narrarle a Jim lo que había ocurrido en la nave a lo largo de los últimos días. Mientras Bones hablaba, Jim no pudo evitar mirar de reojo el oso panda de peluche que seguía en su habitación, ahora sobre la cama que Bones debía de haber hecho mientras él estaba en la ducha. Cuando el sureño acabó de hablar. Jim señaló el juguete con su tenedor.

–¿Y eso?

–Oh, un pequeño regalo que te hicimos. ¿No creerías que íbamos a mantenerte entretenido dejándote bajar a misiones de larga distancia, verdad?

–Tienes tu punto– admitió Jim terminado el contenido de su plato–. ¿Satisfecho? Estoy limpio, bien alimentado y dispuesto a salir de aquí.

–Y yo lo permitiré, pero nada de actividades extenuantes: podrás dar un paseo por las cubiertas y poco más. Te quiero descansando antes de la cena, y si me entero de que te metes en un lío: te las verás directamente conmigo.

–Descuida– dijo el rubio poniéndose en pie.  
Ambos hombres dejaron los cuartos y fueron a los turboascensores, cada uno hacia uno pues Bones iba a ir hacia la enfermería y Jim al puente. Antes de que Jim pudiera tomar el transporte la voz del médico le hizo volverse.

–Por cierto "capitán", he avisado a toda tu tripulación de que en el caso de que incumplas cualquiera de las normas que te he dado te traigan directamente ante mi presencia.

Jim gimió lastimeramente y comenzó a protestar justo cuando el turboascensor de Bones se cerró alejándole de él.

* * *

La primera parada de Jim le llevó irremediablemente al puente, lugar en el que fue recibido con aplausos y silbidos. Algo cohibido, Jim recibió todas las buenas palabras de sus tripulantes y caminó hacia la silla del capitán, vacía en ese momento.

–El comandante Spock está en los laboratorios revisando varios experimentos– le dijo Sulu.

–Entonces iré luego a verle– Jim se sentó en su silla y se acomodó–. Bueno, ¿qué me contáis?

Jim escuchó todo lo que Chekov parloteó con entusiasmo antes de que Sulu volviese a tomar la palabra. Luego dos de sus tripulantes de ciencia le avanzaron los descubrimientos que había realizado la federación en el cuadrante beta y, finalmente, Uhura le informó de que Scotty estaba actualizando un sistema de refrigeración de la nave.

–Creo que me pasaré por el despacho de nuestro ingeniero jefe– anunció Jim poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia el turboascensor–. Ha sido un placer veros, chicos.

Varias voces le despidieron mientras dejaba la sala de mandos. Al pasar junto a Uhura el capitán apretó su hombro con delicadeza y la mujer posó brevemente su mano sobre la suya. Jim se volvió para dedicarle una mirada pero sus pupilas azules fueron hacia una manta y dos libros que descansaban junto a los pies de la mujer, en el suelo. Las portadas infantiles, así cómo los bordados de animales de la manta, hicieron a Jim saber que había muchas probabilidades de que aquellos objetos hubieran sido usados por él durante los pasados días. Desvió rápidamente su mirada y sonrió a la mujer que no se percató de sus dudas.

* * *

Las cubiertas de ingeniería seguían cómo siempre: llenas con el bullicio de los motores y el ir y venir de la tripulación que allí trabajaba. Cómo era normal, todo aquel que se cruzaba con Jim se acercaba a él para interesarse por su estado. Los gestos cercanos de los ingenieros y mecánicos elevaron aún más el ánimo del capitán que entre el amasijo de tubos y motores se sentía cómo en casa. Finalmente Scotty acabó ante sus ojos, el ingeniero jefe palmeó su espalda con camadería.

–Que bueno es verte en pie muchacho, te extrañábamos por estos lares.

–Gracias Scotty, yo también tenía ganas de regresar. ¿Cómo está todo?

Sin perder tiempo, Scotty le tendió su padd a Jim y le indicó que fuese leyendo las nuevas adaptaciones de la nave mientras ambos caminaban y él le explicaba con sus propias palabras las modificaciones más importantes.

Después de leer un informe acerca de los contenedores de hidrógeno, Jim cerró el artículo dispuesto a abrir el siguiente, pero su sorpresa fue máxima cuando vio cómo al lado de la carpeta de los archivos que debía leer aparecía otra "Jimmy". Sin dudarlo, y mientras el ingeniero seguía absorto con sus explicaciones, Jim silencio el padd y abrió el primero de los veinte videos que allí estaba guardados. En él salía el mismo con cuatro años, jugando al escondite inglés con Sulu y Giotto; en el segundo una sonriente enfermera Chapell le hacia cosquillas mientras Uhura reía viendo la escena. Abrió varios más al azar, todos en diferentes partes de la nave pero con un punto en común: él. Inconscientemente sus labios formaron una sonrisa. Cerró el último de los videos que había visto, salió de la carpeta y fue a leer el siguiente informe.

* * *

Cuarenta minutos después Jim dejaba las cubiertas inferiores esperando poder pasar un rato poniéndose al día con los avances de los laboratorios; por ello fue en busca de su primer oficial al que encontró sentado tras su mesa de trabajo habitual.

–Hola Spock.

–Buenas tardes capitán, me alegra verte ya en pie.

–Gracias– Jim tomó un taburete y lo acercó hasta la mesa del Vulcano–. Me levanté antes de la comida y Bones me permitió un paseo tras cebarme cómo a un cerdo.

–La analogía entre un cerdo y tú es extraña.

Jim hizo un gesto de desdén con la mano antes de indicar el microscopio que estaba frente a su amigo.

–¿Muchas novedades?

–Alguna que otra.

–Pues soy todo oídos.

El resumen de Spock comenzó con los avances que los biotecnólogos habían hecho en los cultivos hidropónicos. Uno a uno, Jim escuchó todos los progresos en la materia. Llevaba casi una hora escuchando al Vulcano cuando su atención se desvió hacia la pared justo encima de la mesa. Allí Spock tenía media docena de notas pulcramente ordenadas escritas de su puño y letra, junto con varios informes pendientes de ser atendidos, también colocados en un perfecto orden. Sin embargo, en medio de todo, destacaba un dibujo, uno que debía de haber sido hecho por un niño y en el que se reflejaba algo similar a la Enterprise junto con un oso panda.

Volviéndose hacia el oficial, que seguía hablando mientras calibraba el visor del microscopio, Jim comenzó a divagar, sabía que Spock también se había hecho cargo de él pero, ¿el Vulcano había llegado a apreciarle tanto cómo para mantener aquel dibujo en su mesa de trabajo?

–… y aquí está la prueba. ¿Capitán?

Parpadeando un par de veces, Jim enfocó sus ojos en Spock que estaba esperando a que observase su hallazgo a través del microscopio.

–¿Qué? Perdona Spock, me he distraído.

–¿Estás bien? Pareces fatigado.

–No es nada, de verdad– le aseguró rapidamente Jim–. Aunque no tengo la mente lo suficientemente despejada cómo para seguir la conversación– admitió de mala gana–. ¿Qué te parece si mañana continuamos la charla mientras jugamos al ajedrez?

–Sería muy agradable.

–Entonces, ¿cena y ajedrez en mis cuartos a las ocho?

–Perfecto.

–Pues nos vemos mañana.

–Descansa Jim.

–Lo mismo Spock.

* * *

Notando un dolor cada vez más insistente en sus sienes, Jim dejó el laboratorio y fue hacia a la enfermería. Tras saludar a las enfermeras de guardia, el capitán se dirigió hacia el despacho de su amigo.

–¿Bones?

–En el baño Jim, ahora salgo– dijo el médico tras la puerta que le separaba de su aseo personal en la enfermería.

Tomando asiento en el sofá del despacho, Jim se dispuso a esperar. Sus ojos rodaron perezosamente por la habitación hasta que se detuvieron en un objeto nuevo: un holo con una fotografía. Jim se estiró para llegar a ella, y la tomó de la mesa de descanso. La fotografía mostraba a una muy joven versión de si mismo alzado por los brazos de Bones. Jim estudio el rostro del doctor estudiando con atención las arrugas que se formaban alrededor de sus ojos mientras sonreía. Repasando mentalmente los últimos años, Jim se sorprendió al concluir que sólo había visto a Bones tan feliz cuando Joanna estaba cerca. Rozó con las yemas de sus dedos la pantalla del holo y él mismo sonrió antes de dejar el marco de nuevo sobre la mesa.

–Estoy– dijo Bones saliendo del baño. Llevaba sólo su ropa de regulación y se secaba las manos con una gasa estéril, Jim dedujo que acababa de salir del quirófano–. Dime que trae hasta mis humildes dominios al gran capitán de la Enterprise.

–Poca cosa– el rubio se encogió de hombros– pero me duele un poco la cabeza y creí conveniente venir antes de que tú lo descubrieses y acabases matándome dándome golpes con el tricorder.

–No sabes lo que dices chico, yo jamás haría eso– gruñó Bones sentándose frente a él y deslizando el tricorder alrededor de su frente–. Este pequeño artilugio médico es demasiado valioso cómo para romperlo contra tu dura cabeza.

Jim rió ante el comentario, pero no se le escapó que el tricorder que ahora blandía el médico ante él era el que dos años atrás le había regalado por su cumpleaños.

–Bien, esto está– anunció Bones–. No es una migraña, sólo un dolor causado por el cansancio, así que a dormir.

–¿Qué?– Jim parecía confundido–. ¿No hay hipos?

–No, nada de hipos– le aseguró el médico–. Con un buen puñado de horas de descanso el dolor remitirá– viendo cómo Jim le miraba receloso, Leonard frunció el ceño–. A no ser que quieras que te llene el cuello de hipos.

–No, no, no. Por supuesto que no– dijo Jim poniéndose en pie–. Bueno, te veré entonces mañana.

–Sí, pero recuerda que no estarás aún dado de alta para el turno alfa, sino en tau.

Aún refunfuñando por el retraso de su puesta en libertad, Jim abandonó la enfermería y caminó hasta su habitación sintiéndose liviano, muy ligero, parecía que sus pies apenas rozaban el suelo y, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ya estaba en sus habitaciones. Se cambió de ropa y, con un viejo pantalón de deporte y una camiseta se metió en su cama, se envolvió en su edredón y se durmió con la serena certeza de que allí, entre las curvas paredes que delimitaban la Enterprise, era inmensamente querido.

**FIN**

* * *

_Nota: Cómo siempre, recalcar que los maravillosos personajes de Star Trek no son de mi propiedad, y que he tratado de escribir sobre ellos lo mejor que he podido._  
_También quiero agradecer a todos los que habéis seguido el fic vuestro apoyo y comentarios._  
_Nos vemos en el siguiente._  
_Muchas gracias :)_


End file.
